La légende de Fly la Mante-religieuse
by FLYde1P
Summary: Quand Fly pris la mer avec pour objectif de devenir la reine des pirate, elle s'était préparée à tous, c'est vrai ses deux petit frère Luffy et Ace lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs, alors pour elle rien ne pouvait être pire, sauf quelle n'avait pas prévue ça.
1. Prologue

**voilà ma fic version corrigée.**

**merci à Larme noires qui est une super correctrice et une super écrivain, aller voir ses fic elle sont géniale.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Le soleil entrait dans la chambre, l'inondant de ses rayons lumineux réveillant ainsi la fine silhouette couchée entre les draps chaux de son lit. On entendit un bruissement de tissus et une jambe à la peau hâlée sortie des couvertures, puis un bras poussa la couette pour libéré une tête garnit de long cheveux noir ondulés, de beaux yeux noir comme la nuit, des lèvres rose et des joues garnis de taches de rousseurs.

La jeune fille de dix-sept ans sorti de son lit et regarda autour d'elle, elle sourit quand elle vit deux corps endormis sur un matelas et dont les bras et les jambes dépasser. Ces deux corps étaient ceux de deux jeunes garçons. Le plus petit qui devait avoir dix ans avait de courts cheveux noirs en bataille et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, il avait couché sa tête sur le ventre du plus grand qui lui avait des cheveux mi- long noirs et ondulés et lui aussi les joues couvertes de taches de rousseurs, on pouvait dire que le plus grand des deux garçon était celui qui ressemblé le plus à la jeune fille.

Une fois debout la brune se rapprocha des deux garçons paisiblement endormis, A leurs hauteur, elle s'accroupit, prit une grand inspiration et cria.

« Debout les marmottes, il est huit heure et je pars dans trois heures.

_Quoi ? Trois heures ! » S'écria le plus petit garçon.

« Et oui Luffy, j'ai dix-sept maintenant on c'est mon tour de prendre la mer.

_Ace dit quelques choses ! Fly ne peut pas partir comme ça !

_Il était convenu qu'a dix-sept ans on prenait chacun la mer, elle a dix-sept ans et donc elle a le droit de partir. Tu partiras toi aussi mais dans sept ans. »

Après cette courte discussion, Luffy parti s'habiller en boudant alors qu'Ace et Fly préparèrent le petit déjeuner puis allèrent à leur tour s'habiller. Après quelques minutes, ils étaient tous les trois attabler à manger des céréales que leurs avait donné Makino, la tenancière d'une taverne en ville, la veille. Comme toujours à l'heure du repas c'est la débandade tous trois mangeant comme des ogres, chacun essayant de voler la nourriture des autres mais comme toujours ce fut Fly qui finit avec le ventre bien plein car elle n'avait aucun mal à repousser les assauts répétitif de ses deux petits frères. Après ce copieux déjeuner elle partit finir de ranger les affaires quelle voulait emporter avec elle. Les trois enfants partir ensuite en direction du port ou les attendaient un petit comité composer du maire de Fushia, la petite île d'Eastblue sur laquelle les trois enfants avait vécus, de Makino et de la bande de brigands qui les avait élevés. Fly dit au revoir a tous ce petit monde en leurs promettant de revenir puis elle se retourna vers ses deux petits frères qu'elle prit soudainement dans ses bras et qu'elle sera très fort contre elle.

« Promettez-moi d'être sage, de ne pas vous attirer des ennuis et de bien manger même si de ce côté-là je sais que tout ira bien. Prenez la mer seulement quand vous aurez dix-sept ans et une fois sur l'eau ne vous faite pas tuez. Si vous croisez la route d'un empereur ou d'un grand corsaire, fuyez, ne perdez pas la vie inutilement. Je surveillerais votre progression de près, on se croisera peut-être un jour mais ne me cherchez pas viviez votre vie et de toute façon on est frères et sœur. Quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là les uns pour les autres. Devenez de bon pirates et de bons capitaines. Je vous aime. »

Elle embrassa leurs joues trempées de larmes et leurs envoya un sourire éclatant auquel ils répondirent. Elle les lâcha ensuite et sauta sur la petite embarcation qui la mènerait à la vie de pirate. Elle décrocha les voiles et tout en s'éloignant du port fit signe aux personnes qui avaientt accompagnées son enfance. Une fois à cent mètre de l'île elle se tourna face à la mer et cria au monde entier :

« Gard a vous Pirates, marines, empereurs car la prochaines reine des pirates entre en scène ! »

Voilà Fly est en mer, munit de sa boussole, de son chapeau porte-bonheur bleu avec une perle marqué d'un « D ».

POV : Fly

Me voilà voguant sur les flots depuis maintenant trois mois. Durant ces trois mois j'ai principalement pillé des bateaux pirates pour rafler leurs trésors. Quand j'eu amassé un beau pactole je me rendis sur une île où avait poussé un magnifique arbre précieux dont j'achetai le bois. Je fis ensuite fabriquer le bateau de mes rêves qui pourrait me suivre jusqu'au bout du monde comme l'a fait celui de mon père. Suite à cette construction, je pris la décision de recruter des membres pour mon propre équipage. J'ai donc, en premier lieu, engagée trois charpentiers navals : Jeff, Simon et Hachton. Je les ai engagés car ils m'ont de suite plus, jeunes, marrants et ils sachant se battre. Tous les trois on a dessiné notre pavillon pirate, une tête de mort recouverte de mon chapeau bleu à l'initiale « D » et nous avons continué notre route dans Eastblue sur mon trois mats : le Butterfly, pour que son nom soit bien imprimé, j'avais demandé à ce que la sculpture d'un papillon prenne place sur la proue. Par la suite, nous nous arrêtâmes sur une nouvelle île où, avant de partir, je recrutai des triplés : Tito, Yku et Conrad. Tito est devenu mon second, Yku mon navigateur et Conrad mon médecin. Ils sont tous les trois très forts et ils m'ont même tenu tête lorsqu'on s'est affronté. Tous les quatre, nous sommes maintenant inséparables et ils sont devenus mais petit frères comme les trente autres membres de mon équipage.

Ce matin j'étais placé derrière le gouvernail quand un oiseau chargé de poster le journal s'est posé devant moi. Je lui donnai sa pièce et pris le journal, je voulais voir si l'incident que nous avions provoqué à Loguetown avait été couvert par la presse. Nous avions battus le colonel Smoker, pouvant ainsi accéder à GrandLine Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis qu'ils avaient parlé de l'incident mais aussi, découvert que nous qui avions décimé un équipage de pirate qui régner en maitre sur Eastblue et dont la prime du capitaine, seule, valait 35 000 000 millions de Berry. Mais je fus encore plus étonnée quand je vis glisser de mon journal quatre feuilles. Je m'abaissai donc pour les ramasser Quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dessus je couru dans le dortoir ou dormais tous mes hommes

« On a une prime sur notre tête les gars ! » Criais-je une fois dans la chambre.

Il ne leur en faut pas plus pour que tous soient levé et regroupé autour de moi à me demander de leurs montrer les avis de recherches. Je pris donc quatre couteaux, me retourna vers le mur pour épingler les avis. Je me suis ensuite poussée pour qu'ils les voient et j'ai regardé leurs têtes d'ahuris.

« 13 000 000 millions de Berry sur la tête de Tito, de Yku et de Conrad ! » Dit Jeff les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte.

« 42 000 000 millions de Berry sur la tête du capitaine » Balbutia Simon dans le même état que Jeff.

_Ainsi commença la légende de Fly la Mente religieuse et de l'équipage du papillon, nous ne savons pas ce que leur réservera l'avenir, à part qu'il sera surement fait de combats, d'amitié et d'une future grande renommée pour cet équipage de rookies et son jeune capitaine._


	2. Jessy

**merci à Larme noires**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain quand Fly ouvrit les yeux, un sourire naquit rapidement sur ses lèvres. Depuis hier son équipage était recherché. Elle se leva et parti en direction des cuisine où elle trouva Marcel, son cuisinier, déjà aux fourneaux. Elle le salua, prit un petit pain au chocolat préparé par le cuisinier et parti réveiller ses hommes. Une fois dans la pièce où dormait ses hommes, elle ouvrit le hublot et les réveilla comme d'habitude, hurlant et ordonnant de se réveillés car sinon elle mangerait tous ce qui avait été préparé pour le petit déjeuné. Les hommes se réveillèrent tous de suite ayant déjà fait l'expérience un jour où ils ont voulu faire la grâce matinée et sachant que leur capitaine était réellement capable de le faire. Après être sorti du dortoir des hommes, Fly partie en direction de la chambre de son second et ses frères. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte, réveilla son comparse spécialisé dans la bêtise (Conrad) et ils se jetèrent tous deux sur Tito et Yku pour les réveiller à grands coups de chatouilles. S'en suivit une mémorable bataille de polochons que la capitaine décida d'arrêter pour aller remplir son ventre.

Le Butterfly atteint enfin l'endroit où commencera réellement leur aventure : l'entré de grand-line. Après avoir traversé la Calmbelt grâce aux roues à eau du bateaux et à leurs armes, terrassant tous les monstres de mer venant leurs chercher des noises, le Butterfly se jeta enfin dans les eaux de Grand-line.

POV : Fly

Nous avons enfin une île en vue après cinq jours à naviguer sur l'Océan infini et je dois dire que ça tombe bien car nos réserves de Saké son presque à sec. Pour le moment le voyage a été assez calme et nous n'avons pas croisé âme qui vive, donc nous sommes tous heureux de pouvoir amarré sur cette île.

Je fus la première à poser le pied à terre. Mes hommes me suivirent rapidement et je dû faire trois groupes. Un pour ramener du Saké, un autre pour acheter des vivres et le dernier composé de moi, Tito, Yku et Conrad pour aller voir si nous pouvions recruter des hommes ici. Nous nous sommes tous dispersé et tous les quatre nous sommes partis voir un dojo ou l'on enseignait à des jeunes le maniement des sabres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu espères trouver ici Fly ? » me demande Conrad.

« Un petit gars qui se démarquera des autres. » Lui répondis-je.

« Pourquoi pas une fille ? Ça changerait un peu car à part toi il y a que des hommes sur le bateau. » dit Yku.

« Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas de filles sur mon bateau. S'il y en avait une vous seriez tous excité ? Donc plus de concentration et plus de concentration de votre part ce serait la mort pour tous. » Rétorquais-je le plus simplement du monde.

« On peut très bien être excité par toi, tu es bien foutu, tu le sais ? » dit Conrad.

« Sauf qu'elle elle peut te jeter à la mer sans problèmes. Ce qui te refroidit tout de suite. » Répond Tito en donnant une claque derrière la tête de son frère.

Nous avons continué à observer les bretteurs en herbe quand un jeune garçon qui devait avoir seize ans, venu vers moi s'arrêtant à ma hauteur.

« Vous êtes des pirate ?

_ Affirmatif, je suis le capitaine de l'équipage du papillon.

_Je veux devenir pirate. Laissez-moi intégrer votre équipage. S'il vous plaît.

_Combat-moi ! » Dis-je.

Le jeune homme me regarda étonné avant de me demander de le suivre. Il m'emmena, moi et mes trois comparses, dans une clairière puis se retourna et dégaina son sabre en me faisant face. Satisfaite de son action j'enlevais les fourreaux renfermant les lames que je portais le long de mes tibias et de mes avant-bras et sortis les deux sabres accrochés jusque-là en croix dans mon dos. Je les pris à l'envers, la pointe vers le bas puis me mis en position de combat. Cette dernière pouvait facilement me faire ressembler à une mante religieuse, d'où mon surnom auprès des marines. Il porta le premier coup que je contrais avec la lame de mon tibia. Un autre coup, destiné à ma gorge, fut avec mon avant-bras puis le suivant, porté pour me trancher le ventre verticalement fut stoppé avec mes sabres. J'en avais vu assez. Avec un sourire malicieux, je lui fis un croche pied, il tomba au sol ma lame venant se loger sous sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux attendant la mort mais voyant qu'elle ne venait pas il les rouvrit et me regarda avec étonnement. Je souris un peu plus devant son visage surpris.

« Tu as jusqu'à ce soir, vingt heure, pour dire au revoir à tes proches. Tu ne dois pas arriver en retard à la fête que l'on organise pour ton entrée dans l'équipage. »

Il me regarda avec étonnement puis sourit et tendit l'une de ses mains en se présentant.

« Jessi. »

Je pris sa main, la serrant et le regarda partir, heureux. Je me tournai alors vers les triplés qui me regardaient sans rien dire puis alors qu'on marchait en direction du bateau Yku me posa la question qui torturait sa langue.

« Pourquoi l'avoir accepté ? Il ne t'a même pas touché.

_ Si je n'avais pour arme qu'un seul sabre il m'aurait blessé à coup sûr. Je l'ai pris parce qu'il a un gros potentiel. Je compte sur toi, Tito, pour lui enseigner plus en profondeur l'art du maniement du sabre. »

Nous arrivâmes sur le bateau et préparâmes la fête pour Jessi. Il fut d'ailleurs bien accueilli et nous apprit qu'il voulait être pirate pour avoir des gens sur qui compter, étant orphelin il n'avait donc personne à aimer. Jeff l'informa que sur notre bateau, nous étions tous frères et que j'étais la grande-sœur de tout le monde. Qu'il pouvait se reposer sur nous sans crainte.

Nous passâmes trois jours sur cette île pour recharger le logpose, ensuite nous fûmes heureux de partir pour de nouvelles aventures.

_Voilà maintenant la mante-religieuse sur grand-line. Maintenant commence les aventures d'une légende. Maintenant commence la vrai vie de Fly._


	3. Une famille

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cinq. C'était le nombre d'île que nous avions visités. Cinq bases de la marine et cinq vice-amiraux que nous avions battu. Cinq comme le nombre de fois où ma prime augmenta et elle atteignait maintenant 210 000 000 millions de Berry. Celles des triplés avaient aussi augmenté. Tito valait maintenant 93 000 000 millions de Berry, Yku et Conrad sont montés à 80 000 000 millions de Berry. Jessy, mon petit protégé, aussi a gagné en force comme le montra ça prime à 35 000 000 millions de Berry. Chaque semaine, le journal nous laissait une place parmi ses pages et en calculant les primes l'équipage valait 498 000 000 de Berry.

Alors que je me remémorais les semaines passées et nos aventures, assise sur la proue du Butterfly, Jessy vint me voir.

« Capitaine ?

_ Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a frérot ? »

J'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mes nakamas « frérot », « petit frère » ou « frangin » et eux m'appelaient parfois grande sœur. Ce qui me plaisait fortement, ce mot me rappelant mes petits frères encore coincé chez Dadan, Luffy et Ace. Ça plaisait aussi à mes hommes car l'équipage était une grande famille, celle que certain n'ont jamais eu et où ils ont leur place. J'aimais cela, mon équipage et toutes les aventures que nous partagions.

« Tu sais grande sœur, on est tous fière de faire partit de ton équipage… » Commença-t-il mal à l'aise. « Et on voulait te le prouver.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de prouver ça. Rien que de vous l'entendre dire me fait vraiment plaisir. » Répondis-je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, lui offrant par la même occasion mon plus beau sourire.

« Si, capitaine. On a pris la décision de te le prouver. Alors il a été décidé que nous nous tatouerions l'emblème sur une partie visible de notre corps. Ainsi nous montrerions à l'ennemie que nous faisons partis de ton équipage et qu'on en est fier. »

Dire que j'étais étonné par cette décision aurait été un doux euphémisme. Se faire tatouer mon emblème pour montrer leur fierté d'appartenir à mon équipage, c'était fou. Je me suis détournée de façon à ce que Jessy ne voit pas l'unique larme qui coula rapidement le long de ma joue. J'étais heureuse, je savais que mes hommes étaient bien sur mon bateau, mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient aussi fiers de m'avoir comme capitaine. Fière au point d'être marqué à vie comme faisant partis de mon équipage. J'essuyai ma joue d'un revers de joue et reniflai légèrement. Je me retournai ensuite pour leur faire face.

Ils étaient là, tout mon équipage, tous les hommes pour lesquels je pourrai donner ma vie. Ils étaient là devant moi. Mes cinquante-sept hommes, mes nakamas, mes frères. Des larmes, pas uniquement une comme toute à l'heure, coulaient maintenant sur mes joues. Je les voyais, sur leurs épaules, sur leurs bras, leur torse, leur dos, leurs mollets, sur leur visage, chacun portaient un tatouage. Une tête de mort surmontée d'un chapeau bleu marqué de l'initiale « D ». Ils se tenaient droit et avaient un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Tous arborant fièrement mon emblème. Je continuai de les regarder avec incrédulité, tous, tous mes nakamas me montrant la fierté qu'ils avaient de parcourir les mers à avec moi.

« Je…enfin… les gars vous… c'est merveilleux, merci, vous ne savez pas à qu'elle point vous me rendez heureuse. Mais quand est-ce que vous avez eu le temps de vous faire tatouer ? »

Ma voix était rauque à cause de l'émotion, je pus tout de même me remettre et essuyer mes larmes avant que Tito ne me réponde arborant mon pavillon sur le cœur.

« Tu sais Fly, tu as fait tellement pour nous. On avait rien avant, nous étions à la rue, volions les passants ou nous faisions des boulots merdiques pour pouvoir manger. Nous n'avions pas de famille mais toi tu étais là et qu'importe notre passé, tu nous as pris sous ton aile. Tu nous as sauvés de notre misère et grâce à toi on a une famille. Un endroit où nous aimons vivre. On a tous choisi de te suivre et on ne le regrette pas. Nous voulions simplement te rendre la pareille alors nous sommes fière de porter ton emblème jusqu'à la mort. Pour répondre à ta question, nous avons fait ça pendent que tu dormais, paisiblement. » Dit-il avant de rire car durant sa tirade il était resté totalement sérieux. De toute façon, les gens qui me côtoient ne restent pas longtemps sérieux.

Voilà, d'autres larmes remplaçaient déjà celle que j'avais essuyée. Mes hommes me connaissent bien, ils savent ce qui me remonte le moral. Je fus donc entrainé dans un immense câlin groupé. Je pris alors une décision : si mes hommes étaient fière de porter mon pavillon alors moi aussi j'en serai fière. Le cria alors, pour que tous entende.

« A moi, qui est-ce qui me le tatoue ce pavillon ? »

Mes hommes crièrent un « hourra » et c'est en riant que Simon, dont j'avais découvert les talents de dessinateur lors de la conception de notre pavillon, vint me tatouer mon emblème dans le dos en rajoutant « Capitaine » sur l'épaule gauche.

On fit ensuite une fête qui dura toute la nuit et un peu plus car le lendemain matin nous étions encore endormis sur le pont. Quand nous nous réveillâmes la journée était bien avancée et nous nous étions rendu compte, enfin Tito s'était rendu compte et nous avertis d'un cri, que nous étions bientôt arrivés sur une île.

Vingt minutes plus tard nous étions amarrés. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on fasse les courses tous ensemble, divisant les tâches pour avoir quartier libre le reste de la journée. Mes hommes et moi fîmes notre tâche. Une fois le ravitaillement fait on se dispersa. Moi, Tito, Yku et Conrad sommes parti visiter la forêt. Nous l'avions repérée de suite. Majestueuse et verdoyante. En rentrant dans cette forêt, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, comme si, la forêt me disait que je n'en ressortirais pas entière. Je ne fis pas attention à ce pressentiment et nous continuâmes notre route. Nous passions une très agréable après-midi, traversant cette étendu de verdure lorsqu'on entendu des bruits de lames. Après nous être concerté d'un regard, nous nous sommes mis à courir croyant trouvé une personne que l'on pourrait peut-être recruter. Deux hommes se battaient mais quand nous arrivâmes, nous vîmes un homme avec une énorme épée donner un coup qui fit tomber son adversaire. Je poussai un cri attirant le regard des triplés et celui de l'homme. Tito étonné par mon cri me demanda.

« Fly, il y a un problème ? »

Je ne pus que l'ignorer et partis en courant vers l'homme à terre. Une fois devant lui je m'accroupis et constatai que ses blessure n'étaient que superficiels. Je n'étais que peu rassuré tous de même d'un signe de tête je fis venir Conrad. Quand il remarqua que l'homme étendu au sol était Jessy, il sorti tout de suite le nécessaire pour les soins. Entre temps Yku et Tito s'étaient aussi rapprocher et se mirent tous deux au travail pour aider leur frère et Jessy. Moi je m'étais retourné et j'avais sorti mes lames, prête à infliger la correction de sa vie à l'homme qui avait blessé un de mes précieux petit frères. Je lui fis face avec un sérieux que l'on ne me connaissait pas. Lui me regardait avec un air supérieur fortement agaçant. Je me mis en garde et ai déclarée.

« Prépare-toi à payer pour ce que tu as fait à mon nakama ! Dracule Mihawk ! »


	4. Dracule Mihawk

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il me sourit.

« Fly la mante religieuse, j'ai déjà entendu parler de toi.

_Je n'ai pas aimé le regard dédaigneux que tu m'as lancé quand tu as prononcé mon nom et je ne suis pas là pour discuter mais pour te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Jessy ! » Lui répondis-je.

Un rire moqueur franchit ses lèvres, ce qui fit grimper ma colère plus encore. Je ne perdis pas de temps pour l'attaquer, ce type m'irritait beaucoup trop. Je courus vers lui toutes lames dehors alors que lui sortit un petit poignard de son collier en forme de croix et parait avec son cure dent la lame destinée à son coup. Ainsi bloquer il ne put parer le sabre qui se dirigea vers son ventre. Un sourire m'échappa en croyant l'avoir coincé mais il fit un bon en arrière, je revins à la charge donnant de rapides et précis coups, alternant mes lames et mes sabres. A mon plus grand agacement, il les parait tous avec son ridicule petit couteau. Je compris maintenant pourquoi on disait qu'il était le plus grand sabreur du monde. La seule raison pour laquelle j'étais toujours en vie était qu'il ne faisait que parer mes coups, il ne m'attaquait jamais et cela m'énervait encore plus en remarquant ça. S !i je voulais le battre je devais faire des attaques avec deux voire trois lames en même temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas les arrêter toutes. Je me préparais à mettre mon plan en action quand Mihawk prit la parole.

« Je vois que tu as compris quelles attaques tu devais me lancer pour espérer me toucher. Je ne voulais pas la sortir au début mais finalement contrairement à ce que j'ai cru tu en vaux peut-être la peine. »

Je le regardai sans comprendre ses paroles mais quand il sorti sa grande épée de son dos, ses mots prirent tous leur sens. Je sentis monter une envie plus ardente de le battre. Il me considèrerait comme un adversaire valable. Pour lui, je valais la peine qu'il se batte sérieusement. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lança une attaque horizontale, un rayon vert se dirigea vers moi coupant le sol sur son passage. J'eu juste le temps de placer mes pieds pour me permettre un meilleur appui et de reprendre mes sabres à l'endroit les croisant devant mon visage, en les alignant avec les lames sur mes avant-bras avant que mes armes n'encaisse le choc.

Il y avait une telle puissance dans son coup que malgré ma position stable, je sentis mes pieds s'enfoncer dans le sol et mon corps reculer. J'ai tout de même résisté et je réussis à dévier le coup vers le ciel. Je fus projetée en arrière volant sur vingt mètres avant de m'écraser par terre. Je relevai avec quelques difficultés mais j'ai tout de suite répondue à son attaque. Je courus vers lui utilisant ma lame de tibia droit et le sabre que j'avais à la main gauche. Il esquiva de nouveau et je revins à la charge, cette fois avec la jambe gauche et le bras droit. Voilà comment déroulait notre duel. J'attaquais et il esquivait, il attaquait je parais. Nous savions que ce combat durait depuis trop longtemps déjà et nous lançâmes une ultime attaque. On courut l'un vers l'un vers l'autre, le choc de ce croisement nous fit tomber à terre. Le sang coula.

J'entendis mes frères crier mon nom. J'avais fermé les yeux à cause de la douleur lancinante et brulante de ma joue. Après moult difficulté je réussis à poser mes doigts sur ma joue. Ma main était maintenant recouverte du liquide carmin. Une profonde entaille, partant de ma tempe à mon menton, avait pris place sur mon visage. Je me relevai doucement ma tête bourdonnant puis je me retournais pour voir Mihawk se relever à son tour. J'eu un blocage en le voyant, du sang perler jusqu'à son menton.

Lorsqu'il releva son visage sur moi le choc que j'avais ressentis ultérieurement me parut illusoire par rapport à celui que je ressentais maintenant. Je voyais très clairement le sang qui coulait en continu sur sa joue, comme moi, sauf que le sien ne faisait que passer sur cette partie de son visage. Car en remontant encore un peu, tous pouvait voir que le liquide venait de son œil, en réalité, plutôt de la plaie qui traversait ce dernier. Je ne parvenais pas à me remettre de mon choc, je l'avais touché et je l'avais rendu borgne.

Moi, jeune rookie, avais blessé gravement le plus grand sabreur du monde, Dracule Mihawk ! Le grand Shichibukai avec une prime de 600 000 000 millions de Berry sur sa tête. J'avais du mal à le croire. Il me regardait avec calme et me dit d'une voix dénuée de colère.

« Je crois que c'est un match nul. C'était un beau combat. Les cicatrices que nous portons désormais montrent que notre combat n'est pas fini. La prochaine fois que nos chemins ce croiseront l'un de nous n'en ressortira pas vivant. »

Après avoir dit cette phrase, le sabreur me tourna le dos et parti, me laissant là. J'étais trop désorientée après ce combat pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ma tête me tourna violemment et je tombais à genoux. Tout devint flou autour de moi, je sentis juste quelqu'un me prendre dans ces bras et me porter.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongée dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Je sentis une présence à côté de moi. Tournant la tête je pus voir Jessy essayant de manger en me souriant. Je ne lui rendis son sourire et me redressai comme je pus.

« Je suis content que tu aille bien, grande sœur. Je te remercie d'être venu à mon secours. Sans toi, je serai surement mort. » Dit-il.

« Tait-toi imbécile ! Tu as trois secondes pour me dire comment ça se fait que je t'ai retrouvé à affronter un grand corsaire. » Lui répondis-je abruptement.

Jessy perdit tout de suite son sourire en constatent mon ton froid. Il me répondit peu assuré.

« J'étais parti en ville pour m'acheter un sabre quand j'ai vu un homme avec une énorme épée sur le dos. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu. Je savais que s'était un grand corsaire mais je n'ai pas réfléchis à ce que je faisais. Je voulais l'affronté. Lui que l'on dit si fort. Alors je l'ai suivi jusque dans la forêt puis il s'est arrêté et il m'a demandé si j'allais le suivre encore longtemps. Quand il s'est retourné les mots sont sortis tout seul de ma bouche, je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que je l'avais défié. Tu connais la suite.

Tout le long de son monologue j'ai gardé un visage impassible mais je sentais bien la rage montée en moi comme la lave d'un volcan. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me suis levé et j'ai fait une chose que je n'avais encore jamais fais à l'un de mes nakamas. J'ai giflée Jessy. Le son de l'impact a claqué sec dans le silence de la pièce. Jessy se retourna vers moi, sa tête étant partis à gauche à cause du choc et il regarda avec incompréhension, mon visage toujours impassible. La rage était toujours présente alors je lui hurlais dessus.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Un Shichibukai ! Un type sans cœur à la solde du gouvernement ! Ce type était beaucoup plus fort que toi et tu le savais ! Mais tu as quand même voulus te battre avec lui ! Pour une raison stupide en plus ! Je suis arrivée au moment où tu étais à terre ! Tu étais vulnérable ! Sans défenses ! Il avait juste à abaisser son épée pour te tuer ou à tendre le bras pour te prendre et te livré à la marine ! Qui elle, t'aurait jeté à Impel Down ! Dans tous les cas si je n'étais pas arrivé tu serais mort ! »

J'avais finis de lâcher ma rage. J'avais le souffle court. Maintenant que mon corps n'était plus envahit par la colère je ressentais un immense soulagement. Devant moi se trouvait un Jessy tout penaud qui n'osait même pas me regarder. Je compris que mon éclat de colère avait dû le blesser et je ne voulais en aucun cas le blesser. Après tout, même si j'appeler tous mes nakamas « petit frère » ils étaient tous plus vieux que moi, sauf Jessy qui lui avait deux ans de moins que moi. Je ressentis un gros besoin de protection envers lui plus qu'envers les autres. Alors pour lui montrer que je ne lui en voulais pas, je le pris dans mes bras et lui murmurais doucement à l'oreille.

« Petit frère, tu sais si je te dis tout ça c'est parce que je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi. Je tiens énormément à chacun de vous. Toi et les autres vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime. Si je devais perdre l'un de vous je pense que je ne m'en remettrai jamais réellement. Aujourd'hui j'ai eu peur de te perdre et je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette peur. Elle fait trop mal.

_Je suis désolé je sais que je t'ai fait du mal mais je te promets de ne plus recommencer. »

Il avait là voix qui tremblait et quand j'ai baissé la tête pour le regarder, je le vis pleurer pour la première fois. Je le serrais plus fort encore contre moi et lui s'était accroché à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il a pleuré quelques minutes puis le flot de larmes se tarit mais il resta encore dans mais bras jusqu'à s'endormir après avoir murmuré.

« Merci de ne pas m'en vouloir et de me pardonner, grande sœur. »

J'ai continuée à le serrer dans mes bras et à lui caresser les cheveux pendent encore une heure avant de me dégager et de le coucher sans le brusquer pour ne pas le réveillé. J'ai cherché mes vêtements dans la pièce et m'habillais après les avoir retrouvé. Je sortis ensuite de l'infirmerie pour aller sur le pont. Il faisait encore jour et mes hommes s'afféraient sur le bateau. Quand ils me virent, ils sourirent et les triplés vinrent vers moi.

« Tu vas bien ? » me demanda Tito

« J'ai juste un peu mal à la joue mais ça va passer. » Répondis-je.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien ? » Me demande à son tour Conrad.

« Eh bien, je veux bien manger un truc. » Lui dit-je avec un sourire.

« Je le savais capitaine. Après un combat, de la viande et on commence à se souvenir. » Me dit Marcel qui vient de sortir des cuisines avec une grande assiette remplie de viande.

Je le remerciai sous les rires de mes nakamas maintenant habitué à mes petits rituels étranges. Je mangeais donc goulument ma viande puis allais m'assoir sur la tête de ma figure de proue. Je touchais délicatement ma joue et repensais à cette journée riche en émotions. Je ne pourrais pas l'oublier, les souvenirs allant me hanter dès que je me regarderais dans un miroir.

_Elle est maintenant marquée à vie par l'épée de Mihawk, le plus grand sabreur du monde et lui avait perdu son œil face à une rookie qui se faisait un nom. Qui serait peut-être la pirate qui le tuerait. Mais personne ne pourra réellement comprendre que ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là ferait prendre à la vie de Fly un tournant décisif qui changera à tout jamais le futur de notre héroïne._


	5. Sabonby

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Sur son petit bateau en forme de cercueil, Dracule Mihawk s'approchait d'une île du nouveau monde. Quand il fut à proximité de cette dernière, il put distinguer des silhouettes d'homme s'agitant avec rapidité et plusieurs prirent la direction de la forêt au centre de l'île. Après quelques minutes, Mihawk put rejoindre la rive et poser pied à terre. Ignorant les regards chargés d'appréhension que lui envoyaient les hommes qu'il dépassait. Il continuait son chemin jusqu'au centre de l'île en gardant ses yeux couvert par son chapeau pénétrant ensuite la forêt. Il suivit le son des voix pour arriver dans un endroit où était regroupé une quarantaine hommes qui quelque minute plutôt buvaient joyeusement. En le voyant arriver, ils cessèrent leur beuverie. Mihawk s'arrêta devant un homme roux tenant dans sa seule main une chope de bière assez imposante.

« Yo, œil de faucon. Quel bon vent t'amène ? » Demanda l'homme roux. « Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme aujourd'hui, tu ne viens pas pour te battre?

_Maintenant que tu as perdu ton bras gauche, Shanks, je n'aurais aucun honneur à régler nos vieux comptes maintenant. De toutes façons je ne suis pas non plus très en forme. » Répondit Mihawk d'une voix posée.

Shanks leva un regard étonné vers Mihawk, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Le brun reprit la parole.

« J'ai rencontré des pirates sur une île alors que je me rendais au QG de la marine. J'ai croisé un mousse qui m'a suivi sur un kilomètre avant de me demandait de l'affronter. C'était une petit frappe, je l'ai battu en trente secondes mais après son capitaine est arrivée. Je lui ai laissé un beau souvenir mais elle aussi en contrepartie. »

A la fin de sa phrase Mihawk releva la tête, dévoilant à son ami la cicatrice encore bien rose qui barrait désormais son œil gauche. Shanks et ses hommes restèrent pantois devant cette vue, aucun ne chercher à faire de commentaires. Plusieurs pensèrent rêver. Il était impossible que le grand Shichibukai est perdu son œil face à un pirate de grande-line. Shanks bu cul-sec son verre puis demanda.

« Quel genre de pirate a bien pu t'infliger une telle blessure ? »

Mihawk sortit de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déplia révélant l'avis de recherche.

« Quand la marine a appris que c'est de sa faute ils ont rajouté 90 000 000 millions de Berry sur sa tête.

_Fly la mante religieuse capitaine de l'équipage du papillon à 300 000 000 millions de Berry et bien dit donc. » Shanks regarda la mise à prix avec intérêt.

« Si je suis venus ce n'ai pas pour te faire part de mes états d'âme mais pour te dire que cet équipage pourrait t'être utile. » Informa Mihawk.

« Tu parles de cette histoire d'alliés dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois ?

_Oui. Je sais que tu cherches toujours et je pense que tu devrais te décidé vite. Tu ne voudrais pas que Barbe-Blanche vienne te la prendre sous le nez. » Lui répondit le sabreur.

Shanks réfléchit à ce que vient de lui dire Mihawk. C'est vrai qu'il cherche des alliés puissants au cas où une guerre inattendue éclatait. Jusque-là il n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Quand il y pensait, cette Fly était une candidate parfaite. Elle n'attaquait pas les citoyens, forte et apparemment prête à tout pour le bien de son équipage. Plus il pensait à la prendre comme alliée, plus l'idée lui plaisait. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Tu as raison. Je n'avais jamais vraiment choisi d'alliés potentiel mais cette Fly me plait bien. Je pense que je vais vraiment y réfléchir plus en profondeur. Quand arrive-t-elle dans le nouveau monde ?

_Je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut-être dans deux voire trois semaines. » Répondit vaguement le Shichibukai.

Le brun se leva et partit sans demander son reste, laissant à Shanks l'avis de recherche du capitaine des papillons. Derrière lui, le roux restait songeur, il se posait de nombreuses questions. Il voulait savoir si il devait vraiment prendre des alliés, jusque-là il avait très bien vécu sa vie sans. Il était encore profondément plonger dans ses pensées quand son second Ben Beckman vint s'assoir à côté de lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'avis.

« Œil de faucon à raison, cette fille pourrait être une précieuse alliée. Elle est puissante et elle a un équipage de quasiment soixante hommes. Un nombre non négligeable.

_Je sais en fait, je ne me demandais pas si je devais la prendre comme alliée ou pas mais plutôt quand irions-nous la chercher ? » Avoua Shanks pensif.

« Comment ça « Quand devrions-nous la prendre ? » ? » Demanda Yasopp.

« Comme l'a dit Mihawk toute à l'heure, Barbe-Blanche doit être intéressé par cette fille donc il pourrait attendre son arrivé sur l'île des hommes poissons. Elle ne pourrait pas refuser la proposition du vieux et on ne pourrait plus l'avoir. Donc je me demandais si nous ne devions pas plutôt l'attendre sur l'archipel de Sabondy, ainsi nous l'avons avant le vieux.

_Vous avez raison, capitaine, allons couper l'herbe sous le pied de ce vieux loup de mers.

_ Dans ce cas, cap sur l'archipel de Sabondy ! » Hurla joyeusement le capitaine.

Encouragé par leur capitaine, les pirates replièrent leurs camps et ils se dirigèrent tous joyeusement vers leur bateau. Ils montèrent tous et le Red Force leva l'ancre. Shanks songea qu'ils étaient peut-être partis un peu précipitamment mais cette pensée fut vite balayait de son esprit. Son second vient le voir quelques heures après leurs départ. Tous deux eurent discussion sur l'idée d'une alliance avec un autre capitaine pirate. Il en est ressortit que s'était la meilleur décision et qu'elle pourrait être très utile dans le futur. Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent et allèrent chacun dans leurs cabines pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Cette nuit-là, Shanks réfléchit beaucoup notamment à la façon dont il demanderait à cette femme de le rejoindre. Il passa une très mauvaise nuit car il ne put trouver un seul scénario où elle ne lui dirait pas non. C'est donc avec un air très fatigué qu'il arriva dans la cuisine à l'heure du petit déjeuner le lendemain.

Les jours sur les eaux du nouveau monde passèrent et ce fut après une semaine qu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur l'île des hommes poissons. Trois de ses hommes se chargèrent de trouvaient un artisan qui pourrait recouvrir leur bateau du revêtement spécial. Pendant ce temps, Yasopp vient voir son capitaine pour lui poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'île pour rejoindre l'archipel de Sabondy.

« Capitaine, je me demandais ce que l'on ferait si cette capitaine mante religieuse refusait de devenir notre alliée. On aurait fait tout ce chemin pour rien, non ? » Lui demanda le tireur d'élite.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais la laissais me dire non sans insister ? » Rétorqua Shanks.

Yasopp laissa échapper un petit rire et il partit en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

« Je vous reconnais bien là, capitaine. Quand vous avez une idée en tête vous ne l'abandonnez pas. »

Yasopp ne le savait pas à ce moment-là, mais il avait raison. Shanks se remit à penser à ce capitaine qui pourrait refuser ça proposition sans qu'il n'arrive à la faire changer d'avis. C'est comme ça que ses inquiétudes revinrent à la charge sans qu'il ne puisse les stopper. Durant le repas il oublia toutes les questions qu'il se posait depuis des jours grâce à un verre de Saké, puis deux, trois, huit ou neuf. Il n'avait pas vraiment compté. Il savait juste qu'il avait bu assez pour s'écrouler sur la table et ne se réveillait que le lendemain à l'heure du petit déjeuner et pour ne plus se souvenir de soirée de la veille.

Les deux jours suivant furent consacrés au revêtement du bateau. Les hommes durent se trouver une chambre d'hôtel sur l'île. Quand le revêtement fut enfin placé le bateau put enfin s'enfoncer à dix mille mètres sous la surface et retourner se jeter dans les eaux de grand-line.

Shanks fut assez étonné de ne pas voir le Mobydick attendre l'arrivée de l'équipage de la mante religieuse sur l'île des hommes poisson mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, ce disant que finalement ça lui faciliterait les choses.

Le reste du voyage pour rejoindre l'archipel des Sabondy fut assez court, ils ne mirent qu'une journée pour refaire surface et avoir en vue l'ensemble des Groove de Sabondy. Le bateau s'aventurait dans la zone de non droit de l'archipel. L'équipage naviguait jusqu'à arriver au Grove 13 où avait été construit un bar. Ils jetèrent l'ancre et Shanks, Ben, Yasopp et Lucky descendirent du navire lassant le reste de l'équipage à bord. Les quatre hommes montèrent les marches menant au bâtiment puis ils y entrèrent. A l'intérieur se trouvait un homme d'âge avancé et une femme dans la fleur de l'âge qui les regardaient étonnés puis leur sourirent, l'homme pris la parole en premier.

« Tient, Shanks. Je vois que notre petit mousse à bien grandit mais dit moi, quel bon vent t'amène ?

_ Je suis content de vous revoir aussi commandant Rayleigh. Je suis ici car je cherche un pirate. » Répondit l'ancien mousse.

« Un pirate, tu sais mon petit Shanks, des pirates, il y en a beaucoup sur l'archipel des Sabondy. » Dit Shackey avec un sourire.

« C'est elle que je recherche. » Avoua Shanks en posant sur le bar un avis de recherche.

« Fly la mante religieuse, pour qu'elle raisons tu la cherche ? » Demanda le seigneur des ténèbres.

« J'aimerais lui demander d'être moi alliée.

_ Une alliée ? » S'étonna Shackey avant de sourire.

« Si une guerre se prépare, si nous avons des problèmes ou dans toute autres situations, avoir des alliés peut servir. » Répondit-il.

Rayleigh et Shackey le regardèrent en souriant puis ils l'informèrent que qu'il la trouverait dans le Groove 1 au marché des esclaves cette après-midi. Après avoir obtenu les informations qu'il souhaitait, il est sorti satisfait du bar en les remerciant. Il retourna ensuite sur son bâtiment en demandant à ses camarades de garder le bateau pendant que lui et ses trois comparses allaient trouver le capitaine de l'équipage du papillon. Ils se rendirent en marchant au Groove 1 s'arrêtant d'abord au Groove 4 pour aller manger dans un restaurant.

Là-bas ils purent voire qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour trouver le capitaine Fly car un groupe de quatre hommes, arborant le pavillon de la mante religieuse sur la joue, mangeaient à la table à côté de la leur. Les quatre hommes de l'équipage du roux virent aussi que les membres de l'équipage du papillon n'étaient pas de cruels pirates car quand une jeune serveuse maladroite renversa un plat sur un des hommes, ils partirent dans en fou rire en voyant leur amis couvert de spaghettis. La jeune serveuse soupira de soulagement de ne pas être tombée sur de méchants pirates. Les membres de l'équipage du roux les regardèrent se lever quand ils eurent fini de manger et partir après avoir payé leur consommation. Lucky se retourna vers son capitaine avec un morceau de gigot à la main.

« Ils ont l'air gentil, vous ne trouvez pas capitaine ?

_ Si. Je vois que j'ai bien choisi mes alliés. » Répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Ils finir eux aussi de manger et partirent enfin vers le Groove 1. Ils y arrivèrent après quelques minutes au grand bâtiment. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent au dernier rang pour plus de discrétion.

« A votre avis capitaine, que peut bien venir faire cette Fly dans un marché aux esclaves ? » Questionna Ben

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être cherche-t-elle à recruter des hommes.» Informa simplement Shanks, la question l'ayant lui aussi effleurée.

Après quelques minutes d'attente alors que la vente allait bientôt commencer, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer cinq personnes. Une femme et quatre hommes. Shanks reconnut le pavillon, que les trois hommes avaient tatoué sur leurs cœurs et le dernier sur son torse, comme étant celui de la mante religieuse. Puis le roux se tourna vers la femme aux cheveux noirs surmontés d'un chapeau de cowboy bleu avec une perle portant la lettre « D » et aux yeux noirs. Elle dégageait une aura de puissance et elle arborait une grande cicatrice encore bien rose sur sa joue pleine de tâche de rousseur. Shanks la reconnu tout de suite comme étant la capitaine Fly la mante religieuse à la prime de 300 000 000 millions de Berry.


	6. Alliés

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 6 :**

Deux jours après avoir quitté l'île où elle avait combattu Mihawk, Fly reçu son nouvel avis de recherche. Quand elle constata le nouveau mottant, son cœur avait bien failli s'arrêter surtout qu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'avec une prime pareille, la marine allait lui courir constamment après pour la conduire directement à impel down. Elle put voir que son raisonnement était bon car quand elle accosta sur l'archipel des Sabondy, des dizaines de marines vinrent à sa rencontre. Une fois les avoir mis au tapis, elle décida d'allé jeter l'encre dans la zone de non-droit.

**POV Fly :**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai donnée quartier libres à mes hommes. Je leur ai expliqué qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bêtises car maintenant nous étions recherchés activement par la marine. Je leur fis promettre de ne pas se battre sauf si on les frappait directement. Je les ai ensuite laissé partir en chahutant joyeusement puis je me suis retourné vers les triplés et Jessy qui m'attendaient pour partir.

« Alors sœurette ? On fait quoi ? On va au Sabondy Park ? » Me demanda Conrad avec un grand sourire et des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Non Cony tu as passé l'âge et tu es un pirate, alors les gamineries pour toi c'est fini. » Lui répondis-je.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi un pirate ne pourrait pas faire un tour dans la grande roue. » Rétorque le dit Cony avec une moue que je qualifierai de trop mignonne si c'était mon petit frère de dix ans qui me la faisait.

« Alors dit-moi, Conrad, tu as déjà vu Barbe-Blanche ou Gol D. Roger faire un tour dans une grande roue ? » Lui demandais-je innocemment.

Cony commença à bouder tandis que Yku, Tito et Jessy riaient comme toujours de nos petite dispute, quant à moi j'avais sur les lèvres un sourire vainqueur mélangé avec un sourire moqueur. J'avais imaginé les deux plus grands pirates de l'histoire avec un sourire béat sur le visage et dans une des bulles de la grande roue. Conrad se tournait vers moi après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse, enfin, excepté les rires assez bruyant des trois autres baleines qui se bidonnaient toujours à côté de moi.

« De toute façon je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as envie de faire un tour dans la grande roue. » Me dit-il en dernier recourt pour essayer de me convaincre.

« Tu as raison en fait, je voulais juste ne pas te donner raison toute à l'heure. » Lui dis-je en souriant. « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je marche justement en direction du parc. »

Mes trois autres nakamas s'étouffaient de rire tandis que Conrad et moi partions joyeusement bras dessus, bras dessous vers le célèbre parc de l'archipel de Sabondy. Quand nous arrivâmes à destination, moi et mon cher comparse partîmes en courant vers la grande roue tandis que Tito, Yku et Jessy soufflaient de dépit face à notre comportement enfantin.

Après avoir passé trois heures à nous amuser dans le parc je décidais de partir dans le Groove 1 pour aller au marché des esclaves. Quand je fis part de ma décision à mes frères, Tito me demanda pourquoi je voulais allée là-bas, je lui répondis que je voulais trouver un nouveau cuisinier, un musicien et peut-être un bon combattant. Les garçons m'ont regardée puis rirent. Yku me tapa dans le dos.

« Tu joues les bons Samaritains maintenant ?

_Je ne rigole pas. Je veux vraiment me trouvais trois autre membres. »

Les garçons arrêtèrent de rires et comprirent que je ne plaisantais pas. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers la salle de vente des esclaves. Quand nous arrivâmes au Grove 1, nous vîmes un grand bâtiment. On s'est avançaient jusqu'à la porte, Jessy et Yku ouvrirent cette dernière pour nous permettre d'entrer sans problème et avec classe. Au fond de la salle, trônait une grande estrade et devant elle, il y avait une centaine de sièges où des gens s'étaient assis. Tous les quatre avançâmes et nous nous assîmes à l'avant dernier rang. Tito, Jessy à ma droite, Yku et Conrad à ma gauche. Quelques minutes après, un homme entra en scène et la vente commença.

Alors que je regardais les pauvres gens transformés en esclaves défiler, Yku me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour attirer mon attention. Je me tournais vers lui et il me chuchota à l'oreille.

« Regarde à la rangée de gauche. Le dernier rang. »

Je le regardais sans comprendre et voyant qu'il voulait que je m'exécute, je tournais la tête sur la gauche regardant le point indiqué. C'est là que je le vu. Cet homme dont Luffy nous a si souvent parlait à Ace et moi. Cet homme roux avec trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche. Ce grand pirate. Cet empereur. Shanks le roux.

Je le voyais pour la première fois mais je pouvais dire qu'il était très impressionnant, de par le haki qu'il diffusait mais aussi par sa beauté. C'était un bel homme avec ses cheveux roux, sa peau hâlée, sa chemise blanche entre ouverte qui dévoilée une partie de son torse magnifique. Je me suis ensuite rendu compte qu'il me regardait avec intensité. Ses yeux à lui aussi détaillaient mon corps seulement recouvert d'un corset en cuir, d'un short en jean court, de grandes bottes à talons en cuir qui et de longues mitaines en cuirs, les deux derniers éléments cachant mes lames. Il planta ensuite ses yeux dans les miens et nous avons continué de nous regarder pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne me rappel la raison de ma venue ici. Je restais jusqu'à la fin de la vente mais je ne pus trouver d'homme qui pourrait me convenir ou si j'en trouvais, je constatais qu'ils n'avaient pas une bonne réputation. Mes frères et moi sommes donc repartis les mains vides et les poches pleine. Alors que nous venions de quitter le Groove 1 pour rejoindre notre bateau une voix retentit derrière nous.

- Fly la mante religieuse, je te chercher justement. »

Je me retournais vers la personne qui venait de me parler et je tombais nez à nez avec le capitaine Shanks le roux. Il sortait de la salle des ventes avec trois autres hommes, un sourire venant orner ses lèvres. Je me retournais vers lui un regard surpris rapidement remplacé par un petit sourire satisfait.

« Shanks le roux. J'avais prévus de venir vous voir mais vous m'avez finalement devancé.

_Tu voulais venir me voir ? » Dit-il apparemment pris au dépourvus.

« Oui. Vous avez sauvé mon petit frère. Depuis ne parle plus que de vous, vous êtes son héros, je voulais vous simplement remercier pour ce que vous avez fait. »

Le roux réfléchit quelques instants puis sembla avoir compris de qui je parlais. Il partit dans un fou rire mais sa calma rapidement.

« Sacré Luffy ! Il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait une sœur. Je suis très heureux de te rencontrer et je pense que nous avons beaucoup de chose à nous raconter.

_Avant de se raconter quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous me cherchiez ? »

Il me demanda de le suivre jusqu'à l'un des bars du Groove 13, nous y entrâmes tranquillement. Shanks et moi étions entourés de nos hommes et nous nous faisions face. Shanks fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« J'ai entendu parler de toi, enfin pour tout te dire, c'est Mihawk qui est venu me parler de toi, personnellement. Il m'a mis une idée en tête et je dois dire qu'elle me plait bien.

_Et de qu'elle idée parles-tu ? » Demandais-je avec impatience.

« Eh bien, que dirais-tu de devenir ma capitaine alliée ?

_Un capitaine allié ? Allié dans quel genre de situation ?

_La piraterie prend chaque jour plus d'ampleur et il se pourrait qu'une guerre éclate pour ralentir croissance de piraterie. Je ne sais pas encore entre qui se fera cette guerre. Entre la marine et les pirates ou juste entre pirate. Toi en tant que rookie tu pourrais très bien être la cible des empereurs qui préféraient te tuer maintenant avant que tu ne deviennes trop forte. Tu l'es déjà certes, cela ne fais même pas un an que tu es sur les mers et tu as déjà un équipage plus grand que le miens et tu as même blessé le plus grand sabreur du monde. » Je l'entendais dire cela avec un certain respect et un peu de fierté.

Je ne savais que penser de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Dans un sens il avait raison. Il pourrait bien y avoir une guerre dans pas longtemps mais il suffisait que je ne m'engage pas dedans pour ne pas être tuée. Il y a aussi son raisonnement comme quoi des empereurs voudraient me tuer maintenant avant que je ne sois trop forte, ce qui n'est pas bête du tout. Mais maintenant je me demande pourquoi lui, un grand empereur voudrait m'avoir comme allié ?

« En fait, tu espères m'avoir comme alliée comme ça, quand je serais plus forte, je ne viendrais pas te tuer.

_Tu as raison, je sais que toi et ton équipage, vous avez tous pour devenir un jour empereur et si guerre il doit y avoir je pourrais très bien perdre la vie face à toi.

_Si, je dis bien « si », je m'allie toi dis-moi ce que j'y gagne.

_Mon équipage sera là si le tiens a des problèmes et ton équipage sera là si le miens a des problèmes. Je protègerais les îles que tu posséderas et toi tu partageras les mienne. S'il y a une guerre on se battra ensemble et il y a encore bien d'autre avantage et situation qui pourrait nous être bénéfique pour l'un ou l'autre. Ce que signifie qu'une alliance entre nos deux équipages ne serait pas inutile. »

Il souriait en disant ces paroles. Il savait que j'allais accepter sa proposition. Après tout une telle proposition ne se refusait pas. Si Shanks me demandait à moi et à personne d'autre d'être son allié, c'est qu'il a de l'estime pour ma personne. Et si l'un de mes petit-frère venait à avoir des problèmes…

« J'accepte. »

**POV Shanks :**

« J'accepte. »

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle me dise oui. Dans mon scénario, elle me disait non, j'avais préparé plein d'autres arguments pour la faire plier. Dommage pour ceux-ci, peut-être une autre fois.

Je lui souris et lui tendis mon unique main. Elle la serra avec force et je pus voir le tatouage sur son poignet, « A la vie, à la mort, FASL », je me demandais pourquoi le S était barré mais j'attendrais que nous nous connaissions un peu plus pour lui poser la question.

**Fin POV :**

Les deux pirates maintenant alliés sortirent du bar suivi de leurs nakamas. Ils décidèrent du commun accord de regrouper leurs deux équipages pour fêter la nouvelle alliance. Shanks décida de prendre sa nouvelle alliée et ses hommes sur son bateau pour qu'ils puissent naviguer ensembles jusqu'au Butterfly.

Quand ils furent sur le Red Force de Shanks tous les membres de l'équipage sortirent de la salle où ils prenaient leur dîner. Ils se tournèrent sur la jeune femme et ils la regardèrent avec un désir non dissimulé. Shanks les ramena à la réalité avec un regard noir.

« Si vous voulez vous défouler, je vous conseille d'aller dans un bordel. Bon, les gars je vous présente notre nouvelle allier Fly le capitaine des papillons. Fly je te laisse présenter tes hommes.

_Voilà Tito, mon second. Yku, mon navigateur. Conrad le médecin de bord et Jessy la masc… heu bah voilà Jessy. » Elle les désignait un par un en riant quand elle du présenter Jessy. Celui-ci se retourna vers sa grande sœur.

« Je suis la quoi ? Moi ?

_ Elle ne l'avait pas dit pour ne pas te ridiculiser devant un empereur mais si tu le veux vraiment d'accord. » Commença Conrad, il se tourna vers leur nouvel équipage allié. « Je vous présente Jessy, la mascotte de l'équipage. »

Tous ont rient tandis que Jessy songea un instant qu'il aurait dû se taire. Fly ricana tous comme les triplés et la jeune femme ébouriffa les cheveux de la dite mascotte. L'équipage du roux leva ensuite l'ancre puis partit vers le Groove 27 où le Butterfly avait jeté l'ancre.


	7. Fête arrosée

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le Red Force avançait tranquillement entre les mangroves. Fly était accoudée à la rambarde du pont et regardait droit devant en se demandant si ça décision d'accepter une alliance avec Shanks n'était pas trop précipitée. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête, ne sachant de quoi il en retournait, elle se promit de le surveiller.

Shanks quant à lui était quelques mètres derrière sa nouvelle alliée. Lui aussi réfléchissait, il se demandait également pourquoi cette Fly avait répondu favorablement à sa demande. Il pensait que si la capitaine du Butterfly avait accepté sa demande c'était parce qu'elle attendait quelques chose de lui. Quelque chose que lui seule pouvait lui offrir. Cette pensée quitta bien vite son esprit quand en survolant le pont des yeux son regard tomba sur la chute de reins de sa nouvelle alliée et la seule pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit sur son accord, c'est que finalement il pourrait lui servir à autre chose qu'être un allié dans une guerre. Un sourire lubrique vient subitement se coller à ses lèvres. Tellement absorbé par la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui, il ne remarqua la personne qui s'installait à côté de lui que lorsqu'elle lui adressa la parole.

« La regarder, c'est la seule chose que tu pourras faire avec elle. »

Shanks tourna la tête vers la personne et il reconnut Yku, le navigateur de l'équipage du Butterfly. Il ne comprit pas le sens de ses paroles et demanda explication d'un regard.

« Tu es son allié donc maintenant, pour elle, c'est comme si tu faisais partis de son équipage. Comme elle considère tous les membres de son équipage comme ses frères, tu comprendras qu'elle ne pratique pas l'inceste. Tu feras donc comme nous, tu la regardes et quand tu n'en pourras plus, tu iras te soulagé tous seul comme un grand ou entre les cuisses d'une fille de joie. »

Le roux regarda Yku lui sourire puis se lever pour rejoindre ses frères qui l'attendaient quelques mètres plus loin. C'est seulement une dizaine de secondes après son départ que ces paroles montèrent jusqu'au cerveau de Shanks. Quand celui-ci comprit ce que venait de dire le navigateur, une grimace de frustration apparut sur son visage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car face à eux, venait d'apparaitre un magnifique trois mâts avec un papillon comme figure de proue. Ce bateau était énorme, presque aussi grand que le célèbre Mobydick. Quand le-guet du Butterfly vit le Red Force arriver, il cria à la dizaine d'hommes présents sur le bateau de préparer les canons et de se tenir prêt à attaquer. Shanks se leva alors et vint se placer juste à côté de sa nouvelle alliée.

« Même sans toi tes hommes sont capable de faire face à un danger. C'est une qualité rare dans un équipage. D'habitude même les plus grands pirates sont totalement incapables de lancer une offensive sans leur capitaine. »

Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de lui répondre en haussant les épaules.

« J'ai instaurée un code pour les actions qu'ils doivent mener ou ne pas faire si ni moi, ni les triplés ne sommes sur le bateau. Je les ai obligés à l'apprendre par cœur. Celui qu'ils suivent en ce moment c'est le Code 7 : si un bateau ennemi vous attaque, appelez le capitaine et tenez l'ennemi le plus loin possible en le bombardent. »

Comme pour approuver ses dires le mini escargot phone qu'elle avait au poignet sonna. Elle décrocha et une voix d'homme retentit.

« Frangine ! On est dans la merde le bateau de Shanks le roux se dirige vers nous. On fait quoi ?! On ne peut pas suivre le Code 7 car le Code 1 nous interdit d'attaquer un empereur. On met en place le Code 2 ?

_Le Code 2 ? » Interrogea le roux.

« Code 2 : si un ennemi est trop puissant, il nous faut prendre la fuite. » Répondit le camarade de Fly à travers l'escargot phone.

« Exacte Simon. Tu connais bien ta leçon. » Dit-elle en riant. « Mais on prend le Code 10 : on attend patiemment que le capitaine revienne sur le bateau, si l'ennemi n'a montrait aucun signe d'une attaque.

_Ok et vous êtes où là ?

_Sur le pont du Red force. »

Lui avait-elle répondu en riant et raccrochant le mini escargot phone. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le roux et lui souffla un « Je fais toujours tous pour la sécurité de mes frères ». Shanks repensa à ce que lui avait dit Yku et frissonna quand il se rendit compte de la véracité de ses propos. Une moue vexée marqua son visage en réalisant que Fly serait seulement une alliée dans la guerre.

Le Red force jeta l'ancre juste à côté du Butterfly. Tous les nakamas de la mante religieuse étaient sur le pont en position de combat et ils regardèrent avec suspicion les hommes du roux placer de grandes planches entre leurs deux bateaux pour les relier. Ils se détendirent un petit peu quand ils virent leur capitaine s'avancer vers eux en souriant bientôt suivi de son second, du médecin, du navigateur et de leur « mascotte » comme ils se plaisaient à l'appeler. Fly atterrit en douceur sur le pont, quelques secondes avant les quatre hommes qui la suivaient. Fly pris ensuite la parole et expliqua la raison de la présence de l'équipage du roux derrière elle.

« Les garçons, détendez-vous, les rouquins ne vous attaqueront pas. »

Des grognements derrière elle lui fit comprendre que les « rouquins » n'avaient pas appréciés leur nouveau surnom ce qui fit sourire la mante religieuse. Elle ne se vexa pas plus de ce grognement et reprit tranquillement.

« Je viens de passer un accord avec le roux.

_Quel genre d'accord ? » Lui demanda Hachton.

« Je suis devenu le capitaine alliée de Shanks le roux. »

Quand elle vit les expressions d'incompréhension qu'arboraient ses hommes, elle se décida à leur expliquer l'accord de la même façon que Shanks l'avais expliqué un peu plus tôt à ses hommes pour qu'ils puissent mieux comprendre le dit accord. Après quelques minutes, tous ses frères avaient compris et la grande majorité trouvait que cet arrangement était une bonne chose. Les autres qui restaient dubitatif quant à la raison de s'allier à un empereur décidèrent de faire confiance à leur capitaine. Après tout elle ne ferait jamais quelque chose qui pourrait être mauvais ou dangereux pour eux.

C'est quand Fly eut fini de donner ses explications que Shanks et ses hommes décidèrent de monter sur le Butterfly. Les « rouquins » furent tous étonné quand ils virent qu'aucun des nakamas de Fly ne s'était évanouit en sentant le Haki de leur capitaine, puis ils ressentirent soudain un très puissant Haki. Ils se retournèrent tous vers le capitaine du Butterfly et celle-ci leur sourit.

« Ils sont entrainés à ne pas s'évanouir face au Haki. S'ils léchaient le pont quand un empereur arrive, ils ne pourront pas fuir. »

Un sourire satisfait apparu sur les lèvres de Shanks pour au moins la dixième fois de la journée. Il songea qu'il avait vraiment bien choisi son équipage allié. Avoir soixante hommes capables de se battre en présence d'un Haki puissant et un très bon atout, en plus d'un capitaine maîtrisant le Haki Royal.

Les deux équipages se regardaient en silence quelques instant. Conrad craqua le premier et pointa Yasopp de son fusil.

« On ne va quand même pas se dévisagé toute la journée ! On doit faire la fête alors je te propose un duel ! Celui qui perd offre la bouffe pour la fête !

_J'espère que ton équipage a de grande réserve de rhum parce que je ne perdrais pas face à un gosse. » Répondit Yasopp en entrant dans son jeu.

« Et bien attend toi à perdre ! Je suis le meilleur tireur de l'équipage de la mante religieuse ! » Rétorqua Conrad qui ne supportait pas qu'on le traite encore de gosse alors qu'il a 20 ans.

Les deux tireurs d'élite se fusillèrent du regard sous les rire des deux équipages. Fly se tourna vers Shanks et lui lança un sourire de défie que le roux lui rendit puis ils déclarèrent en même temps.

« Ton tireur va perdre le miens et plus fort ! »

Ils se regardèrent puis ils rirent. Beckman voyant le non sérieux de son capitaine se décida de fixer lui-même les règles du duel qui déterminerait qui des deux capitaines videra ses calles. Il fut donc convenu que celui qui tirerait le mieux dans la cible que Jessy avait dessiné sur l'arbre qui se trouvait à cent mètre sera le gagnant.

« Aller, je te laisse commencer, gamin. » Déclara Yasopp avec un sourire. Cette remarque ne plus pas à Conrad qui répliqua.

« Non, honneur au vieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu es mal aux jambes si tu restes trop longtemps debout. »

Yasopp le fusilla du regard sous les rires des rouquins et des papillons puis il se mit en place. Il sentit le regard lourd de son capitaine qui, lui, ne voulait pas perdre le bon rhum qu'il avait acheté sur l'île des caves. Yasopp se concentra puis après quelques secondes, tira. Tous avaient retenu leur souffle mais ils le relâchèrent quand ils entendirent Yasopp pousser un cri de victoire. Il avait tiré une balle au centre exacte de la cible. Il se retourna vers Conrad resté derrière lui avec la bouche encore entre ouverte. Le tireur eut un sourire narquois et glissa un « fais mieux que le vieux pour voir ». Fly vit que Conrad avait un peu perdu confiance, elle devait intervenir.

« Conrad si tu manques ce tir, je t'oblige à dormir sur le pont et ce pour les trois prochaines semaines. »

Fly savait que cette phrase ne rassurait pas du tout Conrad mais elle non plus ne voulait pas donner un seul bout de sa précieuse viande. Elle regarda donc son petit frère se mettre en position. Conrad visa, il tira légèrement la langue, ce qui montré à tout le monde à quelle point il s'appliquait et trois secondes plus tard il tira.

Il avait fermé les yeux pour ne pas voir si il avait bien tiré mais il dû les rouvrir quand il entendit le rire de Yasopp. Il regarda la cible et ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement, la balle ne l'avait même pas atteinte. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivé.

« Et tu te dis le meilleur tireur de ton équipage, les autres doivent être très mauvais alors. » Se moqua Yasopp.

« Il n'a pas raté son tir. » Déclara Shanks à Yasopp. « Regarde. » Rajouta-t-il en montrant La mante religieuse qui se dirigeait vers la cible.

Fly s'approchait de l'arbre où la cible avait été dessinée. Quand elle fût devant, elle dégaina son sabre coupa un cylindre dans le bois, respectant le contour de la cible. Elle le prit ensuite dans sa main puis se retourna pour retourner sur son bateau. Quand elle fut devant elle sauta pour atterrir sur le pont, elle s'avança et se plaça entre Yasopp et Conrad. Fly posa le cylindre par terre et elle le coupa en son centre d'un coup sec. Les deux bouts tombèrent dans un bruit dur sur le sol. Un sourire de victoire apparu sur les lèvres de Conrad. Il se leva et cria.

« Vous apportez le rhum et nous la bouffe. »

Tous partirent en direction de leurs calles respectives pour prendre de quoi faire une belle fête. Chacun se détourna de ce morceau de bois qui avait été traversé par deux balles toutes deux rentrées par le même trou.

Alors que la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, les rires, chants et cris brisaient le silence reposant. Sur un grand bateau, une petite centaine d'hommes faisaient la fête assis sur le pont. Des petits groupes c'était formés, ici et là.

Fly et Shanks étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils regardaient leurs hommes faire connaissance, bavarder, rires, chanter ou danser. Ils regardèrent Yasopp et Conrad qui semblaient avoir enterré la hache de guerre, comparant leurs pistolets. Ben Beckman et Tito qui philosophaient joyeusement un broc de rhum à la main et les joues rouge. Lucky et Yku qui se disputaient gentiment pour trouver qui de la côte de porc ou de la cuisse de poulet était la meilleure.

Les minutes passèrent et les deux capitaines se parlaient de leurs combats respectifs. Shanks lui parla des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait menées sous les ordres de Gol Roger, des épreuves que lui et son équipage avaient traversées. Il parla également de ses combats personnels. Fly fit de même, racontant par la même occasion quelques anecdotes amusantes.

« C'est donc grâce à un excellent travail d'équipe qu'Ace, Sabo, Luffy et moi avons pu battre le roi du mont Colbo. » Concluait-elle en riant.

Shanks lui prit délicatement le poignet, caressant doucement le tatouage qui l'ornait et lui murmura.

« Alors, « F » pour Fly, « A » pour Ace, « S » pour Sabo et « L » pour Luffy mais pourquoi le « S » est-il barré ?

_Sabo est mort 2 ans avant mon départ. » Avoua-t-elle, les larmes remontant doucement à ces yeux.

« Je suis désolé si en posant cette question j'ai fait remonter de durs souvenirs. » Lui dit-il en lui serrant la main un peu plus fort comme pour lui apporter un peu de soutient.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit, toute trace de tristesse effacé. Elle prit une chope de rhum et l'avala d'une traite. Elle se leva, cria un « musique » et se mit à danser quand les première notes retentirent. Elle prit une autre chope de rhum dans laquelle elle but une gorgée puis Fly prit Shanks par le bras et le tira avec elle.

« Arrêtons de blablater ! C'est la fête alors dansons ! »

C'est pourquoi quelques minutes après elle et le roux dansaient bras dessus bras dessous au son de la musique entrainante.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures après qu'ils se rassirent, les joues rouges dû à toutes les chopes de rhum qu'ils avaient buent et l'effort physique qu'ils avaient dû fournir pour danser à peu près correctement. Ils avaient tous les deux un coup dans le nez comme on dit. Shanks se rapprocha alors de son homologue féminin et lui chuchota à l'oreille, la voix entre couper par un hoquet assez tenace.

« Si tu me disais d'où te vient la cicatrice sur ta joue. »

Comme pour illustrer ses dires, il posa un baiser sur la peau fine de sa joue où la grande cicatrice avait pris place. Elle rit et rougie quand les lèvres du beau capitaine touchèrent sa joue. Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire

« Cette cicatrice, mon chère rouquin, c'est ma plus grande fierté. Elle prouve que je me suis battu avec le plus grand sabreur du monde, que j'en suis sorti vivante et avec seulement une seule blessure.

_ Alors Mihawk me parlait de ça. La marque qu'il t'avait laissée, il devrait avoir honte d'avoir blessé un si beau visage !

_Mihawk t'as parlé de moi ? Oh il doit avoir de l'estime pour moi dans ce cas. » Et Fly partit dans un grand éclat de rire.

Shanks la suivi dans ce dernier sans savoir pourquoi. Les minutes passèrent quand enfin ils finirent par arrêté de rire. Fly ressentit soudainement une grande fatigue, elle se leva alors mais fut retenue par son compagnon de beuverie qui lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait.

« Je vais me coucher, je suis fatiguée. » Répondit-elle.

« Tu comptes me laisser tous seul ici ? » Rétorqua-t-il avec une moue suppliante.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir avec-moi, si tu veux. »

Après lui avoir répondu ça elle le tira par le bras en riant puis le conduit dans le dédale de couloirs. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent devant une porte que Fly ouvrit. Elle mit ses bras en croix, fit un tour sur elle-même en manquant de tomber mais un bras puissant la retint. Elle releva les yeux avec reconnaissance. Shanks qui la regardait ne pus s'empêcher de sourire.

« Que voulais-tu faire en tournant comme ça ?

_Je voulais dire « Je te présente mon entre » et en même temps que tourner mais j'ai eu envie de vomir. Je me suis dit que ce serais une mauvaise idée d'ouvrir la bouche. » Dit-elle en riant alors que ses joues prirent une teinte cramoisie en remarquant la proximité avec l'empereur, qui soit dit en passant, était encore plus beau de près.

Shanks riait tout en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa belle alliée fermant les yeux et attendant la suite des événements.


	8. Renommée mondiale

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 8 :**

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, à cause des rayons du soleil, Fly sentit quelques chose de froid sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle fut éblouit par la blancheur de ce qui l'entourait. Elle releva doucement la tête mais cela n'empêcha pas un violent mal de crâne de la submerger. Son regard tomba ensuite sur ce qui lui servait d'oreiller il y a encore quelques second. Elle s'était endormit avec la tête posée sur la cuvette des toilette. Se levant avec difficulté, elle tenta de répondre à la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit, comment avait-elle faire pour atterrir ici ?

Quelques souvenirs se bousculèrent dans sa boîte crânienne, lui arrachant un grognement douloureux. La fête, les rires, elle tirant Shanks pour qu'il vienne danser puis elle l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Elle revoyait le roux se rapprocher doucement de ses lèvres et elle se souvenue d'avoir était soudainement prise d'un violente envie de vomir. Elle se rappelait aussi d'avoir couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour se débarrasser de tout le rhum qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle comprit alors pourquoi elle avait fini sa nuit sur la cuvette des toilettes.

Elle se leva et sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Quand elle y entra, elle vit le capitaine du Red Force allongé de tout son long dans le lit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et le réveilla avec douceur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder où il se trouvait et fut franchement étonné, ce qui fit sourire la mante religieuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas le seule à t'être endormit dans un lieu insolite. Quoique, toi tu as de la chance de t'être endormit dans un lit et pas sur les toilettes. »

Le roux rit un peu avec elle, se frottant les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller et passant ensuite sa main dans ses cheveux. Il se leva ensuite et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs hommes sur le pont. Quand ils eurent atteints leur destination, ils tombèrent sur un spectacle extrêmement risible. Tous les hommes, que ce soit l'équipage du papillon ou du roux, s'étaient endormit sur le pont et certain avaient adopté une position insolite. Shanks et Fly rirent de bon cœur puis décidèrent de laisser leurs hommes à leurs rêves le temps qu'ils aillent préparer le petit déjeuner. Fly partit chercher de la nourriture dans la calle de son bateau et Shanks fit de même.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans les cuisines du Butterfly et commencèrent à préparer le petit déjeuner. Préparer le dit déjeuner avait été plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé, quoi de plus normale quand les œufs finissaient sur votre congénère et non dans le plat. Après une grande bataille de nourriture ponctuée de cris et de rires, ils purent enfin se mettre à la préparation sérieuse d'un petit déjeuner.

Les deux capitaines partirent ensuite réveiller leurs hommes toujours occupés à cuver sur le pont. Comme à son habitude la jeune capitaine menaçait ses hommes de manger toute la nourriture à elle seule, provoquant le réveille immédiatement de ses camarades tandis que Shanks, lui, bataillait à réveiller les siens un par un.

Quand tous furent réveillés, les deux chefs emmenèrent le petit déjeuner sur le pont. Tous les hommes ne pouvaient pas rentrer dans la grande salle commune où l'équipage du papillon prenait habituellement ses repas. Ce fut encore un moment joyeux et les deux nouveaux équipages alliés semblaient s'entendre à merveille, tout comme leurs capitaines respectifs, qui depuis ce matin n'avaient pas arrêtés de rire. Les deux seconds virent qu'une grande complicité naissait entre les deux capitaines.

La brune et le roux parlaient des îles qu'ils avaient visitées tout au long de leur périple pour atteindre grande-line. Ils parlaient des souvenirs communs qu'ils avaient de l'île de Dawn où tous les deux avaient rencontré Luffy. Shanks lui raconta les nombreuse fois où le gamin lui avait demandé de le prendre dans son équipage. Fly lui parla de la détermination que Luffy avait mis à les suivre, elle et Ace, jusqu'au Gray terminale. Elle lui parla aussi des visites de leur grand-père, Monkey D. Garp et des coups de poing qu'il appelait « le poing de l'amour ». La douleur cuisante qu'ils se prenaient tous les quatre sur la tête quand ils lui disaient qu'ils seraient des pirates et non de « fiers » marines.

« Tu as des îles sous ta protection ?

_ Quatre sur grand-line et six dans le nouveau monde. Répondit le roux. « Si je les ai pris sous ma protection c'est parce que je ne voulais pas que le super rhum qu'elles produisaient me passe sous le nez. »

Fly riait de bon cœur devant l'obsession de son ami pour le rhum. Son fou rire redoublait quand elle vit que la moitié des hommes s'étaient rendormit sur le pont.

Ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard que qu'ils partirent parcourir l'archipel de Sabondy pour acheter des vivres. Suite à toutes ses journées de fêtes les calles étaient vides. Ils cherchèrent aussi des chambres d'hôtel où ils pourraient dormir. Le Butterfly se faisant revêtir pour pouvoir entrer dans le nouveau monde en passant par l'île des hommes poissons.

Dix jours après la création de l'alliance entre c'est deux équipages, l'empereur et la mante religieuse laissèrent leur bateau s'immerger dans les eaux profondes de grand-line mettant le cap sur l'île des hommes poissons.

Pendant ce temps, à Marineford où se tenait le QG de la marine. Une grande réunion avait lieu, réunissant les trois amiraux, une dizaine de vice-amiraux et l'amiral en chef Sengoku. Ils étaient tous réuni autour d'une grande table ronde sur laquelle trônait une bonne centaine de photographie.

« L'heure est grave. » Déclara l'amiral en chef Sengoku. « L'empereur du nouveau monde Shanks le roux… » Il montra un avis de recherche où la photo de Shanks était imprimé avec le montant de sa prime à 750 000 000 millions de Berry. « …vient de s'allier à Fly la mante religieuse. » Continua-t-il en montrant également l'avis de recherche de Fly. « Donko explique nous la situation plus en profondeur. » Ordonna Sengoku à l'homme installé à sa droite.

« Eh bien, il y a une quinzaine de jours, nous avons remarqué que le bateau du roux bougeait de manière inhabituelle et pour cause. Il s'est rendu à l'archipel de Sabondy où avait justement amarré l'équipage du papillon. Quelques heures après un photographe a pris en photo des deux capitaines se serrant la main dans un bar. Ce même photographe a ensuite parti à la rencontre du tenancier pour lui demander s'il avait entendu de quoi parlaient les deux capitaines. Il lui a répondu qu'ils avaient discutés d'une éventuelle alliance et que la mante religieuse avait fini par accepter l'accord. Les deux capitaines sont ensuite montés à bord du Red Force pour rejoindre le Butterfly, le bateau de la mante religieuse. Il s'en est suivit une fête de plusieurs jours sur le bâtiment de la mante religieuse avant que les deux équipages ne prenne ensemble la direction du nouveau monde. » Conclu l'homme.

Les hauts dignitaires de la marine réfléchirent en silence sur ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Puis l'amiral Akainu se leva et déclara d'une forte voix.

« Cette alliance ne présente rien de bon pour nous. Deux capitaines aussi puissants qui s'allient c'est toujours mauvais surtout que nous ne savons pas dans quelle but cette alliance a était établie.

_C'est exacte. Nous devons nous méfier de cette alliance. Augmentez la prime de ses deux capitaines et de tous les membres de leurs équipages. Je veux que l'on mette une prime sur la tête de tous ceux dont on a la photo et le nom. » Ordonna le bouddha.

Les consignes furent respectés et le lendemain tous les avis de recherche étaient imprimés puis distribués en même temps que le journal qui lui annoncé la nouvelle alliance entre les deux équipages.

Dans le nouveau monde, le Mobydick naviguait tranquillement avec à son bord le grand équipage de Barbe-Blanche.

« Guahahahahaha ! Ce satané rouquin m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Je ne me doutais pas une seule seconde qu'il voudrait de cette fille comme alliée.

_Père vous vouliez réellement cette capitaine dans votre équipage ? » Interrogea Marco à Barbe-Blanche.

« Oui, cette gamine avait l'aire puissante. Elle aurait été un bon atout dans notre équipage. Même si elle est dans l'équipage du roux je suis content pour elle. » Répondit son « père ».

« Content pour elle ? Vous la connaissiez ? » Questionna le blond.

« Je l'ai vu une fois. Elle devait avoir quatre ans et elle suivait son père partout. Je la comprends elle ne le voyait que très rarement.

_Vous connaissiez son père ?

_Toi aussi Marco. A ce que je sache tu connaissais Gol D Roger. » Annonça Barbe-Blanche avec un sourire.

« Je ne vois pas le rappo… attendez ! Vous voulez dire que le père de la mante religieuse était le roi des pirates ?! »

Edward Newgate partit dans un grand rire quand il vu la tête totalement décontenancée de son second.


	9. Amour

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Voilà maintenant trois ans que le Butterfly voguait sur les mers du nouveau monde. Trois ans que le grand empereur Shanks le roux et la capitaine Fly la mante religieuse étaient alliés. En trois ans les deux équipages ne s'étaient vus qu'une petite dizaine de fois. Quand ils se voyaient les deux capitaines échangeaient d'abord sérieusement les informations qu'ils détenaient à propos du monde puis ils faisaient la fête pendent plusieurs jours. Il ne leur arrivait jamais de ce croisé dans le nouveau monde s'ils ne l'avaient pas prévu. Les deux équipages protégeant une partie du nouveau monde permettant ainsi d'étendre le pouvoir qu'ils détenaient sur le nouveau monde plus efficacement.

Si la Mante religieuse n'avait pas été alliée à Shanks, elle aurait pu facilement prétendre au titre d'empereur. En trois ans ça puissance était devenue colossale. Elle avait approfondit sa maîtrise du Haki et désormais pouvait utiliser les trois formes du fluide sans difficulté. Sa prime aussi avait augmenté avec toutes les actions qu'elle avait menées dans le nouveau monde. Entre les combats avec Kaidou ou encore Big mom et les fréquents affrontements avec la Marine, elle atteignait maintenant 650 000 000 millions de Berry. Tito 375 000 000 millions de Berry étant le second du capitaine il avait la prime en conséquence tandis que ses frères étaient à 350 000 000 millions de Berry et que Jessy valait 300 000 000 millions. La prime des autres membres de l'équipage était inférieure au 100 000 000 millions sauf Hachton, Jeff et Simon, les trois constructeurs navals en aillant une prime de 120 000 000 millions de Berry, chacun.

Aujourd'hui une rencontre entre les deux alliés avait lieu sur une petite île estivale. L'équipage du roux était déjà sur l'île depuis quelques jours quand le Butterfly arriva sur le rivage. Les hommes de Shanks poussaient des cris de joies à leur arrivée et l'équipage du papillon fut accueilli joyeusement par les rouquins.

Fly descendit la première du bateau et alla directement serrer Shanks dans ses bras. L'empereur lui rendit affectueusement son étreinte. Au fil du temps, le désir que Shanks éprouvait pour Fly s'était transformé en un sentiment bien plus ardant. Un amour profond que l'on ne ressent qu'une fois dans sa vie et chaque fois qu'il voyait Fly et qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras comme si elle revoyait un frère, son cœur se brisait un peu plus.

Shanks ne se rappelait pas le moment où ses sentiments avaient évolués. Il se rappelait juste qu'un beau jour il s'était réveillé, que ces sentiments étaient devenus plus profonds, irrévocables et que depuis il attendait avec impatience le moment où Fly serait de nouveau près de lui. Personne n'était au courant de ça, évidemment, encore moins la principale concernée qui elle ne le voyait que comme un frère. Alors il se contentait d'enfouir au plus profond de son être ces sentiments pour pouvoir vivre tranquillement.

Quand Fly lâcha son homologue, elle fut troublée par l'intensité avec laquelle il la regardait et fut incapable de bouger pendant quelques minutes. Elle se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte de Shanks ignorant le brasier qui brûlait au fond de ses entrailles.

Tous les pirates présents se réunirent à l'endroit où les roux avaient établi leur campement. Yasopp et Conrad furent tellement heureux de se revoir qu'ils partirent tout de suite dans la forêt pour s'affronter et voir qui était le meilleur tireur tandis que Tito, Yku, Ben et Lucky allèrent prendre une chope de rhum pour discuter de la vie de pirates.

Les deux capitaines, eux, commençaient à parler des choses qui se passaient dans le monde, le roux.

« Je suppose que toi aussi tu as remarqué que Big Mom a de plus en plus d'îles sous son contrôle.

_Oui c'est vrais mais à part demander des sucreries comme impôt, il n'y a rien d'inquiétant dans ses agissement. C'est plutôt le fait que Kaidou recrute énormément de gens en ce moment qui me perturbe.

_J'ai aussi remarqué qu'il agissait étrangement ces temps-ci. Je le surveille de près ne t'inquiète pas. »

Les alliés continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Jessy vienne les prendre tous les deux par le bras pour ensuit leur fourrer un pichet de rhum dans les mains.

« Aller ! Vous n'allez tout de même pas discuter boulot tout la nuit ? Nous on fait la fête ! »

Jessy partit dans un rire avec Rockstar, la nouvelle recrue de Shanks, laissant les deux capitaines se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et allèrent danser au son du piano qui jouait « le bon rhum de Binks ».

A quelques mètres des capitaines Tito et Ben parlaient une chope à la main et les joues déjà bien rouges.

« Ben, tu ne trouves pas que ma frangine regarde ton capitaine différemment ces temps-ci ?

_Si. Je le vois bien, mon capitaine aussi. Il est certain que je ne le vois pas mais j'ai une très bonne vue. Shanks est amoureux de ta petite capitaine mais remarque, je le comprends, il faut avouer que ta capitaine est vachement jolie.

_Ouais. C'est vrai que même si je la considère comme ma sœur, je dois avouez que je pourrais regarder ses fesses pendant des heures. »

Ces deux-là ont commencèrent une conversation bien animé sur le corps de la capitaine du Butterfly.

Tard dans la nuit Shanks et Fly se rassirent. Ils titubaient et leur vue étaient embrumées par l'alcool alors quand Shanks parla, il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qu'il disait.

« Tu sais Fly, je suis content de te revoir après tant d'années.

_Ça ne fais que six mois que l'on ne s'est pas vus. » Dit-elle dans un rire avant de boire à nouveau.

« Mais tu m'as énormément manqué, le temps a dû me paraitre plus long.

_Moi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Le roux s'était rapproché de Fly jusqu'à lui caresser doucement le bras. La jeune femme ria, ressentant des chatouilles, elle posa une main sur la cuisse de Shanks. Le pirate releva immédiatement la tête à son touché. Il vu que Fly le regardait fixement, droit dans les yeux sans faillir. Il regarda attentivement ses yeux remarquant qu'une nouvelle lueur y brillait. Soudainement la brune se leva et prit Shanks par la main. Le capitaine trop surprit se laissa faire et la mante religieuse l'amena jusqu'à une pièce tout au fond d'un long couloir.

Elle ouvrit la porte en vitesse et fit entrer le roux dans sa cabine. Elle se retourna vers lui passant ses main autour du coup de Shanks. Elle rapprocha de son corps de celui du roux et ferma doucement les yeux en le voyant se rapprocher comme pour l'embrasser.

Fly rouvrit les yeux après quelques secondes, rien ne s'était passé. Elle voulait donc savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Le visage de Shanks était toujours aussi près du sien, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Les yeux noirs du pirate la regardaient avec attentions puis soudainement le roux fondit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Un ouragan d'émotion vient naitre dans leurs ventres, émotion que jusqu'ici aucun d'eux n'avaient encore ressenti. L'alcool les grisant fortement, ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la signification de ceux-ci.

Leurs lèvres s'emboitaient parfaitement bougeant à l'unisson. Leur baiser n'avait rien de tendre, il n'était pas doux, ni rongé par l'amour mais juste pressant comme si les deux personnes qui en étaient l'auteur, cherchaient de par ce baiser à évacuer une sorte de frustration.

La langue de Shanks se mit à lécher la lèvre de la belle brune pour que d'un accord silencieux elle ouvre la bouche. Elle lui obéi et dès que ses lèvres furent entre ouvertes, le roux y glissa avidement sa langue. Leur baiser devient vite bien plus ardent et leurs respirations plus haletante.

Les mains de la mante religieuse jusque-là perdu dans les cheveux roux de son partenaire vinrent se poser sur ses larges épaules pour ensuite faire tomber la cape qui les recouvrait puis elles se glissèrent sur le torse du roux. Fly commençait à défaire les boutons de la chemise devenus gênante et encombrante. Quand elle eut défait tous les boutons, elle tira dessus pour l'enlever.

**LEMON : SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LE LIRE, VOUS POUVEZ. NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS BESOIN DE LE LIRE. IL N'EST PAS DECISIF POUR L'HISTOIRE.**

Shanks quant à lui tenait toujours Fly par la taille pour ne pas la laisser tomber. Lui aussi, il voulait la toucher. Il déplaça sa main pour la placer sous les fesse de la jeune femme qui c'était fait un devoir de le déshabiller. Il la souleva toujours sans se décrocher de ses lèvres. Il fit quelques pas puis trouva enfin le lit. Il y coucha la capitaine et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair qui tenait le corset de cuir fermé. Il tira ensuite sur le tissu pour le lui retirer puis le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour descendre ses lèvres le long de son cou gracile sur lequel il déposa de légers baisers. Avidement il baissa son visage jusqu'aux seins de la jeune femme et prit le sein droit en main pour le malaxer tandis qu'il suçotait, léchait et embrassait le gauche. Encouragé par les gémissements de se partenaire, sa main délaissa son sein pour glissait le long de son ventre jusqu'à atteindre la boucle de ceinture qui maintenait son short en place. D'une main experte, il la défit puis déboutonna le short qui le gênait pour ses futures actions. Il fit glisser le bout de tissus le long des jambes de Fly jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au sol. Le dernier bout de tissus qui recouvrait la jeune fille, identifié comme étant sa culotte rejoint vite son congénère au sol. La main de Shanks tomba sur l'intimité déjà bien humide de la brune. Il glissa un doigt qui vint titiller la perle de chair faisant gémir Fly plus fortement. L'empereur descendit sa tête jusqu'au bas ventre de Fly pour y déposer quelques baisers. Sa main quitta l'entre chaude de la capitaine pour lui permettre un appui quand il passa ses deux jambe entre les cuisses de la jeune femme. Le roux abaissa encore plus sa tête pour la placer juste devant le sexe de son amante. Il avança sa tête pour ensuite rentrer sa langue entre les lèvres humides, arrachant un long gémissement à la demoiselle. Il prit entre ses dents le clitoris pour le mordiller faisant ensuite glisser sa main sur la cuisse de Fly jusqu'à son entre jambe. Il entra un de ses doigt dans son intimité.

Fly poussait de profonds gémissements. Ressentir tant de plaisir lui faisait tourner la tête, elle se sentait déjà proche de la jouissance mais décida de retarder ce moment le plus possible. Elle prit donc la tête de Shanks entre ses mains pour le ramener à sa hauteur recommençant à l'embrasser avidement. Elle porta ses mains à la ceinture que portait le pirate et la défit avant de lui retirer son pantalon. Elle allongea le roux tous en continuant de l'embrasser portant sa main à l'entre jambe pour toucher la bosse déjà très dur du rouquin. Ce contact lui fit pousser un grognement sourd. La brune passa ensuite un doigt entre la peau et l'élastique du boxer pour pouvoir l'enlever. Quand son érection, maintenant assez douloureuse, fut libéré du tissu qui le compressait le capitaine du Red Force lâcha ce qui ressemblait à un soupir de soulagement. La jeune femme prit ensuite le sexe rigide du pirate dans sa main en appliquant une légère pression faisant grogner l'homme. Fly descendit alors vers l'entre jambe du capitaine tout en déposant de nombreux baiser sur le torse musclé de son partenaire. Quand elle fut devant le pénis en érection, elle se rapprocha et lécha la verge. Shanks poussa un profond soupir, il en voulait plus alors inconsciemment il fit glisser sa main dans les cheveux de Fly et y appliqua une légère pression suffisamment pour l'obliger à prendre l'intégralité du sexe en bouche. La capitaine du Butterfly prit la base du sexe dans la main pour accompagner le mouvement de vas et viens qu'elle effectuait sur le sexe de Shanks.

Au moment où il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il prit brusquement Fly par le bras pour l'allonger sur le lit et se placer au-dessus d'elle. Comprenant qu'il en voulait plus, Fly prit le pénis de Shanks en main et plaça son gland juste à l'entrée de son vagin. Shanks s'était remis à l'embrasser relevant les yeux vers elle pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur. Fly qui était trop impatiente de l'avoir en elle abaissa brusquement les hanches et le roux la pénétra violement, lui arrachant un long gémissement. Shanks commença alors de longs vas et viens en elle accélérant petit à petit. Ils sentaient tous deux le plaisir les submerger. Après quelques minutes où soupirs, gémissements et grognements avaient remplis la pièce, le moment de la jouissance fut venu. C'est Fly qui succomba la première en un cri de plaisant, Shanks la suivit peu après éjaculent abondamment dans le vagin de sa partenaire en poussant un grognement sourd.

Il se renversa sur le côté puis se coucha à côté de Fly, lui donnant un dernier baiser avant de s'endormir avec elle. Tous deux épuisés par leur action nocturne.

**FIN DU LEMON. ÂMES SENSIBLE, VOUS POUVEZ REVENIR ! IL N'Y A PLUS DE SCENE SUCEBTIBLE DE VOUS CHOQUER.**


	10. Larmes

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le soleil commençait tranquillement sa course dans le ciel, inondant ainsi le monde de ses délicats rayons. Ce phénomène quoique naturel, était toujours aussi beau mais peu de personnes en avaient conscience car ils préféraient rester bien au chaud dans leur lit douillé.

Le soleil entrait doucement dans une chambre. Cette chambre n'avait rien de particulier, une armoire de modeste taille, une grande bibliothèque remplie d'une bonne centaine de livres, un bureau sur lequel jonchaient des dizaines de cartes. Il y avait un mur totalement recouvert d'avis de recherche et un lit. Cette cabine qui était celle du capitaine n'avait rien de particulier.

Dans le lit, un corps remua. C'était le corps d'une jeune femme. Elle regarda le réveil qui était posé sur la table de chevet juste à côté de lit. Quand la femme vu l'heure ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et un « merde, je suis en retard » sortit de sa bouche mais au moment où elle voulut sortir du lit, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose la retenait. Lentement, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et poussa un petit cri de stupeur quand elle avisa le corps étendu à côté d'elle. Un corps nu tout comme l'était le sien.

Ce matin Shanks fut réveillait par un cri. Il ouvrit donc les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais son regard tomba sur le visage de Fly. En premier lieu, il voulut lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans son lit mais quand il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre donc logiquement ce lit n'était pas le sien. Après une dizaine de secondes les souvenir de la veille lui revinrent subitement en mémoire.

De son côté Fly aussi revoyait toutes les images de la veille. Elle se souvenait avoir fait l'amour avec Shanks et se souvenu ensuite de toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit dernière. S'en fut trop pour elle. Elle se leva du lit emportant avec elle la couverture, laissant Shanks totalement découvert sur le matelas.

« Je ne peux pas. Toi et moi. On n'aurait pas dû faire ça. On n'avait pas le droit. » Marmonna Fly en commençant à chercher ses vêtements.

Shanks se leva également du lit sans se soucier de sa nudité et plaqua soudainement Fly sur le lit en s'allongeant sur elle, lui enlevant tous moyens de fuite.

« Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Je t'ai bien vu hier. Tu en avais tous aussi envie que moi et tu sais quoi ? Je n'en ai rien à faire que tu ne me considères que comme un frère. Moi je veux être plus ! Je te veux, toi toute entière pas comme une sœur. Non, comme la femme que j'aime. »

Le roux parlait en regardant la mante religieuse droit dans les yeux. Quand il vu qu'elle allait dire quelques chose il l'a coupa en se remettant à parler.

« Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de voir que pour toi, je ne suis qu'un frère. A chaque fois que tu me prends dans tes bras un espoir né en moi pour se briser immédiatement lorsque je vois ton regard chargé d'un amour fraternel. »

Fly continuait à le regarder. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Tous s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il n'y avait que les paroles que Shanks venait de prononcer restant intacte et bien en évidence dans sa tête. Soudainement elle réalisa. Shanks l'aimait et elle lui faisait du mal en ne voyant pas ses sentiments.

Tout à coup la jeune femme releva la tête pour poser brusquement ses lèvres sur celle du roux. Elle mit ensuite les bras autour du cou de son désormais amant. Celui-ci après quelques petites secondes de surprise répondit au baiser avec ardeur. Leurs bouches s'unissaient puis la langue du roux se glissa dans la bouche de la brune. S'en suivit un ballet endiablé pendant lequel leurs langues se caressaient amoureusement. Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Je crois que j'attends ce moment depuis des années. » Annonça Fly le souffle encore court.

« Moi aussi. »

Les deux capitaines recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Au fond de lui Shanks sautait de joie tandis que Fly se dit qu'elle avait enfin pu comprendre la nature de ses sentiments envers le roux.

Tous les deux sortirent de la cabine pour se retrouver au milieu d'un couloir vide. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le pont du bateau en parlant de choses et d'autres. Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs hommes sachent tout de suite ce qu'ils avaient fait la nuit dernière. Les deux préféraient cacher leur relation naissante le plus longtemps possible ou du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus sérieuse.

Les jours ont passé et les nuits aussi, chaque moments qu'ils avaient de libre étaient un prétexte pour les deux capitaines d'aller s'enfermer dans une cabine et ne plus en ressortir après de longues minutes. Un jour alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tous les deux dans la calle du Red Force, Yasopp et Conrad entrèrent cherchant des munitions pour leurs pistolets. Quand les deux tireurs d'élite les virent, Shanks et Fly surent tout de suite que leur relation serait dévoilée au grand jour. Surtout quand ils virent les deux comparses s'enfuir courant en criant à tue-tête des « vous ne devinerez jamais ce que a vu ! »

Et ensuite venu le moment de se séparer. Le moment fut dur pour les deux équipages, autant pour les matelots qui étaient devenu de très bon amis au fil du temps que pour les capitaines qui venaient juste de ce dévoiler leurs sentiments.

Quand les deux bateaux furent éloignés, le soleil commençant à de coucher, emportant avec lui ses beaux rayons de lumières pour ensuite laisser la place à la lune et aux ténèbres que sa présence faisait naitre sur le monde.

Sur le Butterfly, l'ambiance était morose. Tout le monde était triste de quitter leurs amis, mais voyant que sa capitaine semblait encore plus mal que les autres Tito alla la voir. Quand il fut à côté d'elle qui était accoudée au bastingage, il lui demanda.

« Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant Frangine ? »

Elle commença à rire discrètement puis rétorqua comme si sa réponse était évidente.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais rester là à me morfondre car je ne suis plus auprès de mon mec ? Non, on va partir et continuer à vivre notre vie remplie d'aventures. Je reverrais Shanks plus tard. Et puis après, j'attendrais que mes deux petits frères prennent la mer. On leurs rendra une petite visite et… »

Tito souri en voyant que sa capitaine n'allait pas se laissée abattre et il l'écouta donc lui raconter tous les projets qu'elle avait envie de réaliser.

C'est donc ainsi que se déroulèrent les cinq prochaines années, dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Durant ces cinq années, les visites entre les deux équipages pirates étaient de plus en plus nombreuses. La relation entre les deux capitaines avait aussi bien évolué et ils étaient encore plus amoureux. C'est aussi pour ça que trois ans après le début de leur relation, Shanks l'amena sur une île tranquille et l'épousée dans les règles de l'art. Cérémonie discrète en toute intimité, magique aux yeux de la jeune femme. Seul leurs nakamas furent au courant de ce mariage. Aux yeux du gouvernement les deux capitaines étaient juste des alliés qu'il fallait séparer au plus vite.

Fly vu comment son frère, Ace réussissait à ce faire connaitre dans le monde de la piraterie. Elle apprit que Barbe-Blanche l'avait recruté. Elle en fut heureuse, elle savait que le grand empereur pourrait freiner les ardeurs de son petit frère. Elle fut tout de même triste d'apprendre qu'il était allé voir Shanks pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé Luffy juste une semaine avant sa prochaine visite au roux. A une semaine près elle aurait pu voir Ace.

Elle suivit de près la progression de Luffy qui entre temps était devenus pirate, elle fut fière de lui à plusieurs reprise. Même si la marine prenait un plaisir fou à masquer toutes les actions du brun, elle savait déceler le vrai du faux et elle avait aussi de très bons informateurs. Quand elle croisait Mihawk, après avoir finis sur un énième match nul, ils discutèrent et l'épéiste lui annonça qu'il avait rencontré Luffy et son équipage. A l'époque il n'était constitué que de Luffy et de ce Zoro. Mihawk déclara que Luffy deviendrait un bon capitaine. Arracher un tel compliment au plus grand sabreur du monde n'était pas une mince affaire alors elle fut encore plus fière de son petit frère.

Elle apprit par la suite qu'Ace était partit à la recherche d'un homme qui avait tué le commandant de la quatrième flotte de Barbe-Blanche. Elle fut d'abord inquiète car cet homme assez fort pour battre un commandant de flotte quand Shanks lui apprit que l'homme qu'Ace traquait, était Marshall D. Teach. Son inquiétude monta encore d'un cran, elle savait que cet homme avait réussi à infliger la blessure que le roux portait à l'œil droit. Elle voulut donc rencontrer l'homme le plus fort du monde avec son allié pour le convaincre de ramener Ace à la raison mais Shanks lui interdit de l'accompagner.

Shanks ne put réussir à rallier le grand empereur à sa cause. Fly commençait à mourir d'inquiétude. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait si un jour elle lisait le journal et y apprenait la mort de son frère. Elle se dit alors qu'elle irait surement voir Barbe-Blanche dans l'instant pour ensuite le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais il ne se passait rien de tout ça. Jusqu'au jour ou le journal lui apporta la mauvaise nouvelle.

« **PORTGAS D. ACE LE SECOND DE LA FLOTTE DE BARBE-BLANCHE EST MAINTENANT ENFERME A IMPELDOWN OU IL ATTEND SON EXECUTION. »**

Quand les membres de son équipage avaient vu le titre du journal ils s'attendaient à ce que leur capitaine se lève d'un coup en leur criant de mettre le cap sur impeldown mais il ne se passa rien. Leur capitaine resta là et ne bougeant plus d'un cil. Elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête, son petit frère, l'être pour qui elle donnerait sa vie sans hésiter allait se faire exécuter dans six jours.

Elle éclata soudainement en sanglot. Tous ses frères la regardèrent avec incrédulité. Jamais au grand jamais ils n'avaient vu leur capitaine verser des larmes autres que des larmes de joies et ils comprirent tous que leur grande sœur n'allait pas bien du tout.

Son petit frère allait se faire exécuter dans six jours. Six jours. Dans six jours, à Marineford, Ace mourra et elle… où est-elle ? Au fin fond du nouveau monde ! Même si tous ses hommes se mettaient à ramer sans s'arrêter elle n'arriverait jamais à temps pour sauver son petit frère.

Ses hommes la regardèrent impuissant. Tous savaient qu'ils étaient trop loin de Marineford pour faire quoique ce soit. Tous les membres du papillon voyaient leur capitaine totalement effondrée car elle savait que dès maintenant elle devait renoncer à son petit frère.

« Sœurette, je doute que le vieux laisse mourir un de ses fils comme ça. Il y a encore une chance qu'Ace s'en sorte vivant. » Dit Yku d'une voix rassurante.

« Non, Yku, c'est fini. La marine réunira tous ses effectifs contre Barbe-Blanche pour qu'Ace soit exécuté. C'est réellement sans espoir. »

Oui il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Son frère allait mourir, Barbe-Blanche aussi fort soit-il ne fera pas long feu devant toute le marine et elle… elle ne pourrait même pas protéger son frère alors qu'elle se l'était promit. Tout ça à cause de la distance avec Marineford.

Son petit Frère allait mourir et Luffy…

Fly redressa aussitôt la tête. Luffy ! A tous les coups il irait sauver Ace mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il ne pourrait pas sauver Ace ni sortir vivant de cette guerre.

De plus violents sanglots la submergèrent quand elle prit conscience que ses deux petits frères périront dans cette guerre. C'était la fin. Ses frères vont mourir et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour empêcher ça.


	11. Jessy VS Barbe-blanche

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 11 :**

On se demande souvent de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Il est assez simple de le savoir quand nous vivons dans une routine habituelle. Mais les pirates, eux, sont libres. Ils vivent au gré du vent. Ils vont là où leur navire les emmènent, pour eux, le lendemain pourrait se dérouler normalement. Une journée d'ennuie à naviguer sur une mer calme, sans aventure ou pourrait être le jour qui va changer leur vie à jamais. On dit que les pirates vivent au jour le jour et c'est vrai. Les pirates ne se préoccupent jamais de ce qui leur arrivera demain car au fond d'eux, ils le savent...

Oui. Portgas D. Ace savait ce qu'il lui arriverait le lendemain. Assit, les bras en croix contre le mur de sa cellule. Il savait. Il savait que dans quelques heures il serait sur un échafaud avec deux épées dans le torse et que son corps serait étendu mort sur le sol. Enfin, il en était certain jusqu'à ce matin avant que Boa Hancock lui révèle une information mettant ses certitudes en doute. Luffy s'était infiltré dans impeldown pour le sauver. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son petit frère aurait fait ça, pour lui. Il avait conscience que Luffy ferait n'importe quoi pour lui mais il était impossible que le chapeau de paille fasse quelque chose d'aussi insensé aux yeux de son ainé. Même si Luffy était la stupidité incarné il n'était pas suicidaire.

Après la visite de l'impératrice, l'inquiétude monta, il avait peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à Luffy. Il le voyait bien. Les gardes étaient plus agités que d'ordinaire, ils ne surveillaient pas les détenus mais les escaliers et leurs escargots phone. Ace n'est pas bête, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il y avait une situation de crise et pour qu'il y ait une si grande inquiétude et tant de force mobilisé, ce ne pouvait pas être simplement un prisonnier d'un des étages précédents qui s'était évadé. Les seuls prisonniers qui mériteraient une si grande attention sont au sixième et vu que personne à son étage ne s'était évadé, il serait prêt à mettre sa main à couper que Luffy était l'instigateur de tout ce remue-ménage. Mais toute cette agitation c'était maintenant calmé depuis plusieurs heures, comme si le problème avait été réglé.

Les pensées d'Ace furent soudainement coupées par un bruit étrange qui attira son attention. Un bruit sourd et creux. Précédé par un léger crissement et d'un gémissement. S'il avait été un simple civil, Ace aurait cru que ce bruit venait d'un prisonnier, mais ce bruit été trop familier pour un pirate. Un corps qui tombe après avoir été égorgé.

Des pas se firent entendre et le poing ardent leva les yeux pour voir un garde passer devant sa cellule mais le garde ne put faire un pas de plus. Sous les yeux du fils de barbe-blanche, un fin fil est passé avec une rapidité extrême sous la gorge du garde, le laissant retomber au sol les yeux dilatés d'horreur et un flot de sang s'écoulant de sa gorge dans un glougloutement peu élégant.

Ace et Jinbei écarquillèrent les yeux devant ce spectacle mais ils furent encore plus étonnés quand ils virent une personne vêtu d'une longue cape noire descendre gracieusement du plafond. La personne qui avait atterrie devant eux était une femme, hormis la grande cape noire, elle portait un pantalon noir qui lui collait à la peau et d'une chemise noire également, aux pieds elle avait de grandes cuissardes à talon noires.

La femme se tourna vers eux et les yeux des deux prisonniers se dilatèrent un peu plus. Devant eux se tenait la personne qu'ils s'attendaient le moins à voir. Enfin, Jinbei ne s'attendait pas à la voir mais Ace lui espérait secrètement qu'elle vienne.

« Fly la mante-religieuse. La célèbre alliée de Shanks. Peut-on savoir ce qui t'amène ici dans l'enfer de l'éternité ? » Demanda Jinbei en reprenant contenance.

POV : Fly

Mon corps était encore prit de tremblements dû à mes précédent sanglot quand Conrad vint se placer devant moi et prendre mes mains que j'avais mises pour couvrir mon visage, dans les siennes. Doucement je redressais mon visage humide vers lui pour le voir me faire un sourire apaisant. Tout aussi doucement, il essuya les larmes qui ornaient mes joues et dire d'une voie rassurante.

« Sœurette, tu ne les laisseras pas mourir car je suis là et que je t'aiderais.

_Sauf si tu as un moyen d'arriver en cinq jours à Marineford, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider.

_C'est vrai, je ne peux pas t'amener en cinq jours à Marineford. Je peux par contre faire en sorte que tu sois à Impeldown dans trois jours. »

J'allais dire une chose mais refermais ma bouche en me rappelant que Conrad pouvait réellement m'aider. Une lueur d'espoir naquît en moi, plus je regardais Conrad plus elle grossissait car il ne me souriait plus doucement mais avec une sourire confiant et sûr de lui. Je me redressais lentement au moment même où je compris par quel moyen il allait m'amener à Impeldown. Souriant et l'être emplie d'espoir je lui posais la question qui me chatouillait.

« Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi ?

_Tu sais captaine, je pourrai même te donner ma vie. » Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Deux heures plus tard tous mes hommes étaient sur le pont, ils nous disaient « au revoir » à Conrad et moi. A les voir pleurer et nous prendre dans leurs bras, je me suis rendu compte à quel point ils tenaient à nous. Nous sommes une famille et j'en pris conscience aujourd'hui plus qu'aucun autre jour. Jessy arriva devant moi et il leva les bras pour me prendre dans ses bras mais je le stoppais.

« Pas besoin de me dire au revoir maintenant vu que tu viens avec nous. »

Jessy me regarda bizarrement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je voulais le prendre avec moi. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et me mise à expliquer mon point de vue à l'équipage.

« Alors… Les choses vont se passer de la manière suivante: Conrad, Jessy et moi on va partir en volant. Le bateau de barbe-blanche doit être en direction de Marineford mais il ne faut pas qu'il s'y rende alors on va déposer la mascotte là-bas pour qu'il négocie. Tito, tu prendras le commandement de l'équipage en mon absence tu seras donc le capitaine. Toi et l'équipage, vous rejoindrez Jessy sur le Mobydick et vous m'y attendrez. Yku, tu prends un canot et tu rejoins Shanks pour lui expliquer la situation et vous irez aussi jusqu'au Mobydick. Je vous y retrouverai quand je serai sorti d'Impeldown. Si je me rends compte que mes ordres n'ont pas été suivis à la lettre, garde à vos fesses »

Nous nous retournâmes ensuite vers Conrad qui se transforma en un magnifique Fenghuang*, nous montâmes sur son dos puis quittâmes le Butterfly.

POV : Jessy

On volait depuis trente-cinq heure et plus le temps passait, plus le stresse montait en moi. Dans quelque temps je serais sur le Mobydick, le bateau du plus grand pirate du monde. Je devrais négocier et si j'ai le malheur de mal le faire, je me faisais tuer.

Je ne pense pas que Fly se rende compte de ce qu'elle me demande de faire, j'aurais pu aller chercher Shanks ou garder le navire ça ne m'aurais pas dérangé, mais voir barbe-blanche pour négocier ça m'angoisse. Tito lui aurai été tout à fait à l'aise et Yku aussi car ils sont habitué et dans l'équipage depuis plus longtemps que moi. Ils sont tous plus vieux, plus fort, plus confiant, plus, plus, plus de choses que moi je ne suis pas.

Une vague de peur se répandit soudainement en moi quand sous mes yeux apparut le célèbre navire baleine. C'est la première fois que je le voyais et j'en fus impressionné, pas par sa taille car notre bateau était tout aussi énorme, mais par le fait que quelques-uns des plus grands pirates de notre ères étaient sur ce bateau. Le grand barbe-blanche, Marco le phénix, Diamond Joz, Vista à l'épée fleurie et plein d'autre.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser encore un petit peu car Fly m'avertis finalement d'un détail, certes, minime mais tous de même important.

« Bon, Jessy tu sais ce que tu as à faire. On revient bientôt. Bonne chance petit frère ! »

Je l'ai regardé avec incrédulité, au moment où j'allais lui demander pourquoi elle disait ça alors qu'elle allait venir avec moi, Conrad me lâcha et je me suis littéralement écrasé sur une chose blanche et dur que j'identifiai au bout de quelques seconde comme étant le pont du Mobydick.

Je n'ai compris que trop tard pourquoi elle m'avait souhaité bonne chance lorsque nous étions encore sur le dos de Cony. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire une pause, même de trente secondes, pour dire au vieux de ne pas me tuer.

Je me suis levé lentement puis me suis tourné vers les membres d'équipage. Ils m'ont tous regardé avec curiosité et méfiance. De nombreux regards s'attardèrent sur mon torse où trônait fièrement l'emblème de la mante-religieuse, certains qui avaient l'air jeune, ont regardé mon tatouage avec crainte. Je me sentis galvanisé et j'ai alors bombé légèrement le torse pour leurs montrer que je n'avais pas peur. Ironie car dès que je vis barbe-blanche assit juste devant moi, une goutte de sueur froide glissa le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

Je commençais à avancer vers le grand capitaine, sur mon chemin les pirates s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer. Je pris garde à ne pas poser la main sur la garde de mon épée pour ne pas avoir l'air menaçant, c'est la première leçon pour une bonne négociation m'a enseigné Yku.

Quand je suis arrivé devant le chef j'ai appliqué la deuxième leçon : se présenter correctement et avec une voix dénué d'animosité.

« Capitaine Barbe-blanche. Je suis Jessy commandant de la quatrième flotte de l'équipage de la mante-religieuse. J'ai été envoyé par mon capitaine pour une négociation. » Déclarais-je avec un visage impassible et une voix égale.

Le géant en face de moi m'a regardé attentivement, il commença par mes tongs bleues foncé qui me donne un air décontracté, puis mon bermuda et ma chemise noire à fleur rouge. Il détailla mon tatouage et mon épée pour ensuite relever les yeux vers moi.

« Que me veut l'insecte ? Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu me voir en personne ?

_Bah, justement si elle m'a envoyé c'est pour vous dire qu'elle ne pourra pas venir vous voir. »

Alors la troisième leçon : dire la raison de ta venus clairement et simplement, je ne l'ai pas du tout suivit et je pense que le vieillard ne m'a pas compris, enfin je ne pense pas que ça est quelque chose à voir avec l'âge car je ne crois pas moi-même avoir bien compris ce que j'ai dit.

« Elle veut me dire qu'elle ne pourra pas venir me voir ?

_Pas exactement. Je vois que vous vous dirigez vers Marineford et je suis là pour vous dire qu'il ne faut pas s'y rendre. Mon capitaine est directement parti à impeldown pour sortir Ace. Répondis-je.

Toutes les personnes présentes m'ont regardé avec de grands yeux puis Marco le phénix m'a demandé :

« La Mante-religieuse à l'intention de sauver Ace depuis impeldown ?

_Oui, elle veut sauver son frère mais elle sait que s'il va à Marineford, il y aura trop de marines et moins de chance de sauver Ace. »

J'ai vu que j'avais attiré l'attention de Barbe-blanche alors je me suis mis à expliquer son plan, à dire que notre équipage et Shanks allaient venir ici pour attendre le retour de Fly. J'ai promis que ma grande sœur sauverait Ace et qu'elle le ramènerait sain et sauf sur le Mobydick.

Le vieux partit dans un grand rire joyeux, il but sa chope de bière et dit d'une voix décontractée.

« Joz, Marco attachaient le au mât qu'on n'est pas de mal à lui couper la tête si la mante-religieuse ne revient pas avec Ace vivant. »

Avant que je ne puisse bouger une corde avait déjà était attachée autour de mes chevilles et mes mains et dix seconde plus tard, je me retrouvais attaché au mât à regarder les pirates faire le fête autour de moi.

Je me suis forcé à faire comme si j'étais complètement blasée pour ne pas montrer ma crainte car si Ace ne revient pas, je suis mort ! Au fond de mon esprit, je me promis d'engueuler bien comme il faut Fly.


	12. Impeldown

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 12 :**

POV Fly :

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant qu'Ace ne se fasse exécuter quand Impel Down fut enfin en vue. On voyait bien sa forme ronde, imprenable, voilà comment on la qualifiait. Je n'allais pas me fier à ces dires. J'allais entrer et ressortir avec Ace. Il n'y aura pas plus simple. J'ai haussé le ton pour donner mes directives à Conrad.

« Tu vas te poser sur un des bateaux de la marine et tu tueras discrètement tous le marines. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes là. Ensuite quand tu auras fini tu m'appelleras sur mon escargot phone et seulement à ce moment-là, je te dirai quoi faire. Ok ? »

Il acquiesça puis je sautais dans le vide. J'ai dû le surprendre mais il ne bougea pas. Il sait qu'il a des ordres à suivre et qu'il ne doit se préoccuper que de ça.

Mon corps entra durement en contact avec la surface de l'eau. Du liquide entra dans ma bouche et le froid de l'eau mordit ma peau. Je me ressaisis rapidement puis je nageais sous l'eau vers les murs de la prison. Les poissons ressentant mon Haki royal n'approchèrent pas, ce qui m'a permis de continuer tranquillement.

Je sentais mon estomac se tordre d'appréhension en songeant que je ne pourrais peut-être pas sauver mon frère, qu'il finisse par être exécuté ou encore que Luffy se soit déjà infiltré à Impel Down et que Magellan l'ait tué ou emprisonné. Je pensais que la première chose que je devrais faire en arrivant à la prison c'était de chercher Luffy pour aller récupérer Ace ensemble. Ainsi je serais plus rassurée.

Je grimpais sur le mur de pierres et plantais un de mes sabres dans le ciment, creusant petit à petit pour ensuite retirer les briques. Après un quart d'heure j'avais réussi à faire un trou assez grand pour m'y glisser. Je me glissais dans l'ouverture et atterris au premier niveau de la prison.

FIN POV :

Quand elle fut dans le couloir, elle croisa rapidement un garde. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra, elle assomma pour ensuite lui voler son uniforme. Il était un peu grand pour elle mais ça ne l'embêta pas.

Elle marcha tranquillement dans le premier niveau et alla jusqu'à la salle d'observation. Elle la trouva une demi-heure plus tard. Elle entra dans la salle et tous les gardes présents se tournèrent vers elle. Fly leur fit un petit sourire, adoptant une attitude mal à l'aise, elle mit une main derrière son cou et appréciant le fait que ses joues rougissaient.

« Bonjour messieurs. Je suis le nouveau garde du sixième niveau mais je n'y suis jamais allée alors je me demandais si vous pourriez me dire comment m'y rendre. Cela serait vraiment gentil. »

Des cœurs sont apparus dans les yeux des gardes, ils se levèrent tous en même temps mais celui qui semblait être le chef les fit se rassoir et se retourna vers la mante-religieuse.

« Et bien mademoiselle, l'enfer de l'éternité, ce n'est pas de la tarte pour une jolie fille.

_Oui, vous avez raison. »

Elle lui refit un de ses sourires lumineux pour le faire craquer, ce qui marcha. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Fly ne se décide à poser une question à son guide.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu de l'agitation ces dernier temps ici. Est-ce vrai ?

_Oui, Monkey D. Luffy a réussi à s'infiltrer dans la prison. On ne sait toujours pas comment mais rassure-toi. Magellan est arrivé à le stopper au quatrième niveau.

_Le quatrième niveau, il a été loin. Que lui est-il arrivé après ?

_Et bien je pense qu'il va mourir. Il a était entièrement recouvert par le poison du directeur.

_...Mort ?

_En fait on ne sait pas trop. Il a été enfermé au cinquième niveau mais un travelo ballerine est venu l'aider. Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont fait bouffer par les loups. »

La mante-religieuse gardait un visage impassible pour ne pas être démasquée mais si elle ne s'était pas retenue ses yeux se serraient écarquillés d'horreur et sa bouche ouverte d'effrois. Mais le guide rajouta quelque chose qui l'intéressa.

« Il arrive assez souvent que des prisonniers disparaissent au cinquième niveau.

_Des disparitions ?

_Peut-être une fois par an, un prisonnier du cinquième niveau disparait soudainement. Je sais que le premier était Ivankov mais les autres je ne les connais pas. »

Dans l'esprit de Fly les choses prirent formes. Ivankov le second de Dragon était bien trop fort pour se faire tuer par des loups donc il devait se cacher avec les autre personnes disparus. Ivankov devais aussi savoir que Luffy était le fils de Dragon alors il ne pourrait pas se permettre de le laisser mourir.

Un nouveau plan se construit dans sa tête. Récupérer Ace, trouver Luffy et sortir pour retrouver Conrad sur le bateau. Quand elle pensa à Conrad, la jeune capitaine se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas appelée. Fly ne s'inquiétait pas, elle sait qu'il avait accomplis sa mission.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'ascenseur. Fly rentra dedans en remerciant son guide de l'avoir amenée jusque-là. Le garde mit une clef dans la serrure de l'ascenseur et fit six tours, il se retourna ensuite vers la jeune femme pour lui dire que dans peu de temps elle sera dans l'enfer de l'éternité. Il referma les portes puis lui souhaita bonne chance quand l'ascenseur commença à descendre.

Pendant la descente Fly décida d'enlever l'uniforme de garde pour être plus à l'aise si elle devait combattre. Dans les vêtements de garde elle se sentait comme sale. Mettre les vêtements d'une personne qui doit faire régner la justice la dégoutait tout comme la fois où elle a dû mettre l'uniforme d'un vice-amiral. Dans ses vêtements de pirate très féminin, elle se sentait renaître.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de rester plus longtemps dans ses pensées car l'escargot phone qu'elle avait au poignet sonna. Elle savait que s'était Cony qui l'appelait alors elle monta sa main à hauteur de son visage puis décrocha pour entendre la voix de son médecin sortir de la bouche de l'escargot.

« Salut capitaine, c'est bon j'ai le bateau et personne ne m'a remarqué.

_D'accord c'est bien je te rappellerai plus tard pour te dire où nous prendre. »

La mante-religieuse raccrocha puis attendis que l'ascenseur arrive au dernier niveau. Au bout de trente minutes l'ascenseur s'arrêta, elle ouvrit les portes puis discrètement monta au plafond, avec ses nouveaux vêtements elle se ferait vite repérer.

Elle progressa sans bruit au plafond puis commença à chercher la cellule d'Ace. Après cinq minutes d'escalade elle la trouva enfin. Il n'y avait qu'un garde pour la geôle. Fly prit un fin fil de fer et le jeta, il vint se loger autour du cou de ce gardien et elle tira dessus. Il tomba au sol, mort sur le coup.

La jeune femme descendit du plafond puis une fois bien rétablie sur ses pieds elle se retourna pour faire face à Ace. Elle le vit pour la première fois en sept ans. Il avait grandis. Il était plus musclé ce qui était normal vu qu'il avait treize ans la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue. Elle détailla ensuite son visage, sa mâchoire était plus carrée mais dans l'ensemble il avait toujours la même tête. Les mêmes tâches de rousseurs et les mêmes cheveux. Ace la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Une voix la sortit se son observation.

« Fly la mante-religieuse, la célèbre alliée de Shanks, peut-on savoir ce qui t'amène ici dans l'enfer de l'éternité ? » Demanda Jinbei en reprenant contenance.

Fly détourna pour la première fois ses yeux d'Ace pour se tourner vers son compagnon de cellule. Un homme bleu, homme poisson mais aussi un grand corsaire. Jinbei le paladin des mers. Fly ne fut pas surprit de le voir là. Elle l'avait vaguement vu dans le journal mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention, trop préoccupée par son frère. Elle détourna vite les yeux pour se reconnecter avec Ace et elle parla sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

« Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas t'approcher d'un grand empereur, ni d'un grand corsaire et pas non plus d'un ennemi plus fort que toi. Mais tu as trouvé le moyen de faire le trois, heureusement que je suis là pour venir te sauver. »

Ignorant les balles de pingpong qui servaient maintenant d'yeux à son frère, elle ouvrit la grille de la cellule et rentra dedans. Elle défit ensuite les chaînes de Jinbei puis alla vers Ace, devant lequel elle s'agenouilla. Elle défit ses menottes et les boulets qu'il avait aux pieds puis le prit dans ses bras, elle le serrait comme si ça vie en dépendait et points ardents lui demanda.

« Comment as-tu fais pour nos menotte ? Elles sont en granit marin.

_J'ai détruit les serrures avec du Haki. Ne parlons pas de ça, sortons et allons retrouver Luffy. Le pauvre il doit nous attendre. » Dit-elle avant de rire.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent incrédule mais la suivirent quand elle sorti de la cellule. Elle les conduisit jusqu'à l'escalier menant au cinquième niveau, sur lequel ils grimpèrent. L'escalier se finit devant une grande porte que Fly ouvrit. Une rafale de vent glacé déferla sur eux trois. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où était détenu Luffy pour savoir par où il avait pu parti. Les seules informations qu'ils ont réussi à obtenir c'est celles qui disent qu'un homme torse-nu est venu chercher Luffy pour l'emmener jusqu'à la forêt.

N'ayant pas d'autres informations concrètes, ils décidèrent de prendre la direction de la forêt. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière de la forêt, une silhouette sortit des arbres, en s'approchant de plus près les trois pirates purent détailler la silhouette. Des lunettes violettes, un long manteau blanc et orange, tout comme ses cheveux. Ils ne purent déterminer son sexe. Un travelo pensa Fly avec un petit sourire mais elle le reconnut.

« Inazuma. Moi qui te croyais au fond d'une cellule, je suis surpris de te voir ici. Quoique, sachant qu'Ivankov se ballade à sa guise dans la prison il était évidant qu'il te prenne avec lui.

_Fly. J'ai suivis ton infiltration. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus facile pour toi, pas vrai ?

_Je voulais sauver mon petit frère, c'est une assez bonne motivation, non ?

_Tu as récupéré Ace, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti ?

_Mon petit doigt me dit que je devrais prendre Luffy avec moi avant de partir. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'ancien révolutionnaire qui marmonna un « encore un petit frère, hein ? » auquel elle répondit en riant. L'homme aux cheveux bi-couleur se retourna, marcha quelques pas pour ensuite se baisser pour ouvrir une trappe sur le sol. Ils y entrèrent tous pour ensuite se retrouver dans un long couloir en pierre. Inazuma leur expliqua que qu'ils se trouvaient entre le cinquième et le sixième niveau et que c'est ici que vivez toutes les prisonniers qui avaient disparut de la prison et que Impel Down était remplie de couloirs comme celui-ci.

Ils ont continué de marcher pendant une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme ne vienne à leur rencontre. Cet homme était étrange, il portait des bas résilles avec une sorte de maillot de bain rouge. Il avait aussi une très grosse tête et une tignasse violette. Il se présenta comme étant Ivankov, Fly ne l'avait encore jamais vu car il avait été enfermé avant qu'elle ne devienne pirate mais elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de lui. Notamment pour sa puissance et le montant de sa prime. Shanks lui avait aussi parlé de lui quand en racontant qu'il avait déjà rencontré Dragon, même à l'époque il n'avait pas tarit d'éloge sur Ivankov.

« Je suppose que vous voulez voir le chapeau de paille ? » Dit le roi des travelos.

« Vous supposez bien. »

Une grimace apparut sur son énorme visage sans raison ce qui inquiéta Fly et Ace. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi cette soudaine grimace. La réponse vient vite quand il leur annonça que Luffy avait été empoisonné et qu'il était en ce moment en trins de se faire soigner et de lutter pour ça survie. Sous l'insistance des ainés de Luffy, il fut obligé de les emmener à l'endroit où se tenait le chapeau de paille.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une porte, plus ils s'approchaient plus ils entendaient des cris d'encouragements. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte ils virent une centaine de personnes crier des « tiens bon, chapeau de paille » ou des « tu peux le faire » et en bruits de fond ils entendirent des hurlements, ceux-là n'étaient pas des hurlements d'encouragements mais des hurlements de souffrance et de pure douleur. Quand Fly et Ace reconnurent la voix de la personne qui hurlait leur sang se glaça.

« Je lui ai injecté des hormones pour qu'il supprime le poison présent dans son organisme. Ce processus est très douloureux et surtout, pas sans risques.

_Quelles sont les risques ? » Interrogea Ace.

« La mort. »

Ace et Fly se figèrent à l'entente de ces mots. Les larmes apparurent aux coins des yeux de Fly et Ace renifla légèrement, se tenant la main, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le troupeau de personnes qui criaient pour se joindre à eux. Ils commencèrent tous deux à crier, crier pour soutenir leur petit frère. A force, ils avaient mal à la gorge mais ils s'en fichaient car ils n'auraient jamais aussi mal que Luffy. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu souffrir autant quand ils étaient petits, il se prenait des coups mais avec son corps élastique il ne sentait rien. La douleur de voir leur petit frère souffrir autant leur brisa le cœur et Fly cessa de hurler pour se rapprocher de la porte. Elle s'écroula devant celle-ci et commençant à sangloter si fort qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Ace l'avait rejoint. S'appuyant sur la porte elle commença à parler doucement. Elle savait que Luffy ne l'entendrait pas mais elle s'en moquait, elle avait juste besoin de parler.

« Tu dois tenir bon Luffy. Tu m'entends. Je ne suis pas là pour te voir mourir ! Je suis là pour vous sortir d'ici Ace et toi ! Alors tu ne vas pas mourir, pas avant que je ne t'ai revu. Je veux voir l'homme que tu es devenu ! Je veux que tu me présente ton équipage ! Je veux te voir en tant que grand capitaine ! Je veux… je veux tellement de choses, j'ai tellement de choses à faire avec toi. Je veux qu'Ace et toi veniez sur mon bateau pour que je vous présente mon équipage. » Elle prit soudainement Ace dans ses bras puis continua. « Je veux vous présenter Conrad, Yku et Tito, je veux aussi vous présenter ma mascotte Jessy. Vous verrez ils sont super sympa puis il y a tous les autres gars de mon équipage. Je ne vais pas citer tous leurs noms ils sont trop nombreux mais se sont mes frères tout comme vous. Je considère mon équipage comme ma famille alors je besoin que vous rencontriez ma famille… »

Elle continua à parler en caressant les cheveux d'Ace pendant une bonne heure. Elle leurs raconta tout et n'importe quoi. Ça rencontre avec les triplés, avec Jessy, avec Shanks. Les aventures qu'elle et ses frères ont vécus. Tout y passa elle leur dit tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle avait quittée l'île de Dawn.

Elle dû s'arrêter quand les cris de Luffy cessèrent. Les deux pirates reculèrent soudainement de la porte quand un violent coup la fit trembler puis un « j'ai faim » retentissant résonna dans la pièce. Les gens qui encourageaient le chapeau de paille précédemment partirent dans tous les sens pour aller chercher de la nourriture. Un autre coup s'abattit sur la porte ce qui la fit s'effondrer au moment où les plats commençaient à arriver.

Ce fut un défilée pendant de longue minutes. Les plats arrivaient devant la porte remplie et une grande main les prenaient pour les jeter vide deux secondes après. Mais une fois que Luffy fut rassasié il sorti de la pièce. Son ventre était énorme mais en deux seconde il avait déjà digéré ce qui fit rire Ace et Fly.

Un grand soulagement les submergea quand ils virent que leur petit frère allé bien. Pendant longtemps ils avaient eu peur de le voir mourir mais ils savaient que maintenant il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter car Luffy allait bien, la preuve il avait un excellent appétit. A cette constatation leurs rires redoublèrent attirant ainsi l'attention de leur petit frère.

Luffy se tourna vers eux avec un visage surprit de voir deux personnes rire alors que toutes les autres le regardait comme si il était un extraterrestre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il reconnut une des personnes, son frère, il était là devant lui sans menottes, libre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là mais quelque chose attira son attention. Ace tenait la main de quelqu'un. Il se tourna vers cette personne habillée de noire. Cette femme lui semblait familière et au bout de trois secondes il l'a reconnu. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu mais à part ça, elle n'avait pas changé. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille, Fly, sa grande sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis sept ans.

Un énorme sourire éclaira le visage du jeune Monkey D. Luffy puis il commença à courir pour ensuite atterrir dans les bras de son frère de sa sœur. Ils s'unirent dans un câlin groupé pour la première fois depuis des années se rendant compte qu'un tel câlin était toujours agréable.


	13. Courte retrouvaille

_Coucou un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir^^_

_Ecrire ce chapitre m'a ennuyé car je m'imagine plein de truc mais dés que je l'écris sa ne me plait plus ._

_Enfin bref, je ne vous embête pas avec mes histoire d'auteur^^_

_Je remercie les gentilles personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews, comme toujours ça me fait très plaisir^^_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 13 :**

Tous les trois dans les bras des un des autres, ils se sentaient heureux, cela leurs faisaient du bien d'être enfin réuni même si ils le savaient qu'une fois sorti d'impeldown ils partiraient tout les trois faire leur vie et ils ne reverront plus. Ils ont profités un maximum de ce moment avant de se séparer. Ils se sont écartés doucement puis chacun a essuyé les larmes qu'ils avaient aux coins des yeux puis ils ont souris. Luffy s'est tourné vers sa grande sœur et lui dit :

- Fly, ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne sait pas vu.

- Ouais ça fait sept ans, je vois que tu as bien grandit et ta prime aussi, tu vas finir par nous rattraper Ace et moi, lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Hey, n'oublis pas que je serai le roi des pirates alors il faut que j'ai une grosse prime.

- Tes 300 000 000 millions de Berry ne te suffisent pas ? demanda Fly.

- 300 000 000 millions !

- Et oui Ace, encore 100 000 000 millions et la tête de Luffy vaudra plus cher que la tienne.

- Shishishishishi, je serai plus fort que toi.

Fly parti dans un grand rire quand elle vit la mine décomposée d'Ace. Savoir que son petit frère vaudrait bientôt plus que lui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il était le grand frère, c'est lui qui devrait valoir plus cher. Luffy voyant sa grande sœur rire à gorge déployée décida de la suivre et ils se sont vite retrouvés à se moquer d'Ace qui honteux parti bouder dans son coin.

Luffy était vraiment content de retrouver sa grande sœur, cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et voir qu'elle était vivante lui fit chaud au cœur même si il savait que sa sœur était trop forte pour mourir. Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'elle mais s'était plutôt évident car il ne lisait pas les journaux. Le chapeau de paille se demandait si sa sœur était devenue capitaine ou si elle avait rejoint un empereur comme l'a fait Ace. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une sonnerie d'escargot phone.

Alors que la mante-religieuse essayait de calmer Ace et de la convaincre d'arrêter de bouder le son caractéristique d'un escargot phone retenti inondant la pièce de son son ennuyeux et répétitif. Fly attendu quelques secondes avant de décrocher. Ouvrant le clapé qui recouvrait son instrument de communication, elle le porta à hauteur de son visage pour entendre la voix de son navigateur.

- Capitaine, c'est Yku, je suis en route pour rejoindre Jessy.

- C'est bien, essaye d'aller le plus vite possible.

- Ok, et toi, ça avance ? tu en es où ?

- Je suis avec Ace et Luffy, on ne va pas tarder à sortir D'impeldown, préviens le vieux que je ramène aussi Jinbei et tu t'assura qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à Jessy.

- Ok, mais je ne pense pas qu'il lui fera quoique ce soit. Je pense qu'il te craint.

- Ouais, sinon tu as des nouvelles de Tito, il aurait du m'appeler mais je n'ai toujours pas reçu de nouvelles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais l'appeler et savoir comment il va, si tous se passe bien je ne te rappelle pas, mais je te dirai quoi si sa ne va pas.

- Bien, je te souhaite une bonne route.

Elle raccrocha l'escargot phone pour se tourner ensuite vers ses frères. Luffy était content de savoir que sa sœur était capitaine de son propre équipage, il ne pouvait pas résister à lui posait des questions. Le chapeau de paille avait toujours admiré Ace, il était fort et cool mais il idolâtrait totalement sa grande sœur, à chaque fois elle le sauvé, elle tuait les bêtes du mont Colbo avec facilité, c'est tout le temps elle qui gagnait quand elle et Ace se battaient, Luffy avait toujours vu sa grande sœur comme un personne surpuissante.

- Dit Fly, tu as ton propre équipage ? demanda Luffy.

- Oui, j'en suis fière, c'est comme une seconde famille pour moi, ils sont tous mes frères.

- Tes frères ? et ils sont combien ?

- Une soixantaine.

Les yeux du chapeau de paille ont faillit sortir de leurs orbites en réalisant qu'elle avait réussi à réunir soixante nakamas en si peut de temps alors que lui n'avait que huit pirates dans son équipage. Le fait qu'elle soit un grand capitaine ne fit qu'agrandir l'admiration que Luffy éprouvait pour son aîné. Fly ne laissa pas plus de temps à son frère pour réfléchir car elle le prit par le bras de la même manière qu'elle le fait avec Ace. Surpris les deux frères interrogèrent leur sœur du regard.

- Allez, on va sortir d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps.

Après avoir dit au revoir aux travelos les trois frères et Jinbei sortir du souterrain pour se retrouver sur le sol froid du cinquième niveau. Fly frissonna quand le vent froid vain lui mordre le visage et elle resserra la longue écharpe qu'elle portait autour du cou. Ils traversèrent le niveau avec une grande facilité étant donné qu'aucuns gardes ne venaient jamais ici. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage supérieur, celle-ci s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant voir les dizaines de geôliers prêts à les attaquer. Ne perdant pas de temps les fuyards utilisèrent leurs pouvoirs pour libérer le passage, Luffy utilisa un fouet fait avec sa jambe, Ace brûla tous ses opposants tandis que Jinbei se servit du karaté des hommes poissons.

Fly n'a pas combattu, elle est restée en arrière et a regardée ses frères se battre. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu, Luffy ne savait même pas donner un coup de point avec son pouvoir, elle remarqua aussi que lors d'un combat il avait l'air de plus réfléchir et il était plus sérieux. C'est pareil pour Ace, avant il se battait avec un malheureux tuyau mais aujourd'hui son utilisation du pyro pyro fruit est spectaculaire, il est vrai que le feu est plus approprié qu'un bâton lorsque l'on est commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe-blanche. Un sentiment de fierté remplit son cœur quand elle vit que tous les gardes étaient parterre et que ses deux frangins se battaient gentiment pour savoir lequel des deux avait battus le plus d'ennemis. Fly déclara ensuite que s'était Jinbei qui en avait battu le plus.

Tous les quatre montèrent les escaliers pour atteindre le quatrième niveau. Une surprise les attendait lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à destination, Sadi-chan et ses trois monstres. Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de l'homme élastique, un combat, il adorait ça.

- Les gars vous vous prenaient les bêtes moi je prends la sadique, dit Fly.

- C'est hmmm Sadi-chan, répondit la sadique.

POV Fly :

Je lâchai un petit rire quand je vis qu'en un coup de point Luffy avait déjà mi KO sa bête démoniaque. Je ne mis pas plus de temps à battre Sadi. Elle a essayait de me fouetter mais en gémissant elle s'est déconcentré ce qui m'a laissé le temps de la ligoter. J'ai continuée à la regarder se tortiller en gémissant quand je me rendis compte que Jinbei et Ace avaient aussi finis avec leurs bêtes. Les trois pirates et moi repartir encore plus vite vers les étages supérieurs.

Alors que nous allions enfin atteindre l'enfer de la faim une certaine inquiétude commença à prendre naissance dans mon être. Je ne me sentais pas bien du tout, mon estomac se serra et mon cœur était comme prit dans un étau. Quelque chose de mal allait arriver, je le ressentais, je le savais. Plus ont montaient de marche plus ce sentiment grandissait. Il était malfaisant, obscur et il me faisait peur. Voilà de nombreuses années que je n'avais pas ressenti la peur, ce n'est pas une émotion que je côtoie beaucoup.

La dernière fois que j'ai eu peur c'est quand Yku a était gravement blessé. C'était un jour ou on était sur une île estivale, nous venions juste de recruter Jessy. La journée avait bien commencée jusqu'à ce que Tito se fasse attaquer par la marine, bien sur quand le quartier général a appris où nous étions, il a envoyé une armée conséquente. Une centaine d'hommes, trois vice-amiraux et un amiral, Kizaru. Yku n'a pas pu faire face à la puissance de l'amiral et son poumon a fini perforé. Il est resté entre la vie et la mort pondant trois jours.

Je me rendis compte de la raison de ma peur seulement quand nous atteignîmes le troisième niveau. Car là, en plein milieu de l'étage se tenait l'homme le plus fort de la prison, si ont exceptaient les prisonnier du dernier étage, le directeur Magellan. Je vis Luffy tressaillir imperceptiblement à côté de moi. Je savais qu'à cause de son précédent combat avec lui, il ressentirait de l'appréhension à devoir lui refaire face.

C'est un homme assez impressionnant, il a une grande carrure musclée et une tête très peu rassurante. Je ne suis pas impressionnée par lui car j'ai déjà du affronter de pire ennemis que lui. Je peux le dire, il faut un minimum de courage pour combattre Œil de faucon alors si même l'affronter lui ne m'a pas fait peur, ce n'est pas un salopard de type qui prône « la justice absolu » qui va me battre, tu par un putain de marine, quel déshonneur.

Je ne compris que maintenant que la peur que je ressentais ne m'était pas destinée, si j'avais peur c'était pour les personnes qui sont avec moi. Ace et Jinbei sont encore faible à cause du fait qu'ils n'ont pas étaient bien nourris lors de leur enfermement et Luffy, lui n'est pas prêt à se battre encore une fois contre Magellan. Si j'avais peur c'était uniquement pour eux, j'ai peur qu'ils meurent en affrontant le directeur.

- Les mecs je me charge de Magellan, vous vous partez et vous rejoigniez le bateau qui nous attend dehors, commençais-je, je tendis mon escargot phone à Ace, appelles le numéro qui est enregistré une fois que vous êtes sortis, Conrad vous dira où il se trouve.

- Tu ne compte tout de même pas rester ici pour nous permettre de sortir ? me demanda Luffy avec les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai promis au vieux Barbe-blanche de lui ramener Ace en vie, je ne fais que respecter ma promesse, ne t'inquiète pas je vous rejoins.

- D'accord on t'attend.

- Non Jinbei, vous partez rejoindre le Mobydick.

J'ai bien vu que les trois allait répliquer mais je ne leurs est pas laissé le temps, je les ai pris chacun par le col pour les lancer par-dessus mon adversaire. Ils ont étaient un peu sonnés mais mes frères se sont vite retournés pour me rejoindre mais Jinbei les a pris tout les deux pour fuir. Je lui lançai un petit regard de remercîment puis je me suis retournais vers Magellan.

L'homme à la tête de vampire. Il y avait de la rage dans son regard mais je n'y fit pas attention, je savais que c'est le fait que ses trois prisonniers s'était enfuis. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les poursuivre car il savait que je ne le laisserais faire, il savait qu'il devait me battre avant de partir à leur poursuite. C'est pour ça que dans ses yeux, il y avait aussi de l'impuissance.

- Finissons-en tout de suite que je puisse récupérer mes prisonniers.

- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant ça car tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Dans un grognement de rage il lança sur moi une gerbe de liquide violet. Je l'ai éviter et elle a atterri sur le sol, celui-ci a fondu comme du beurre. Du poison, je savais s'était le pouvoir de son fruit du démon mais j'ignorais qu'il était aussi puissant. Je me suis tourné vers lui pour l'attaquer grâce au Haki d'armement, ma jambe l'a touchée à l'estomac, il s'est plié en deux et il fut étonné quand il vit que son poison ne m'avait pas atteint.

- Le Haki de l'armement, je ne m'en attendais pas moins de la seule alliée du Yonkou Shanks.

- C'est pas tout, le Haki n'a pas de secret pour moi, dis-je avec un petit rire.

Il recommença à m'attaquer. Cette fois il m'attaqua avec ses poings, à chaque coup une fine couche de poison me recouvrait il croyait peut être que je ne voyais pas son petit manège ? Il cherche à m'ensevelir sous son poison pour que lorsque je n'utilise plus mon Haki je sois empoisonnée. Mais je n'étais pas prête de relâcher mon Haki, je ne suis entrainée et je peux le garder pondant des heures.

Je lui relançais chacun de ses coups, lui infligeant beaucoup de dégats à chaque fois. Le directeur commença à s'énerver et tout à coup il y eut un énorme grognement et le violet qui caractérisé la couleur du poison changea, il devint rouge et une tête de mort apparut sur la surface du liquide. Je me rendis compte que mon Haki ne résistera pas longtemps face à un poison aussi puissant.

- Cette fois Haki ou pas tu ne pourras rien y faire, mon poison est trop mortel, il te tuera, me dit-il.

Un sourire confiant resta sur mes lèvres pondant qu'il parlait, il le resta encore quand je vis la grande vague rouge qui me survola, il était toujours là quand je vis Magellan me sourire sadiquement et mon sourire ne parti pas non plus lorsque le vague de poison se déversa sur moi ni quand le poison rentra dans ma bouche et mon nez, lorsqu'il vint me brûler les yeux, je continuai de sourire.

Le sourire ne quitta pas mon visage car je savais que ma mission était accomplie. J'ai retenu Magellan assez longtemps et je suis sur et certaine que mes frères et Jinbei ont rejoint le navire où était Conrad et je suis sur que désormais ils sont loin. Ma mission était accomplit, j'ai sauvée Ace. Maintenant, tout repose sur le épaule de Conrad, il doit ramener tout le monde jusqu'au bateau de Barbe-blanche.

Je senti le poison brûler ma peau, en vérité je sentais tout mon corps fondre, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur. Je me sentais mourir. La mort ne me fait pas peur elles n'ont plus, je suis prête à mourir désormais car ma charge de grande sœur est remplie. Protéger ses petits frères jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez mature pour ce protéger tout seul. Le vieil empereur ne laissera plus Ace agir comme il veut et je ne m'inquiète pas pour Luffy, avec un capitaine aussi immature ses nakamas doivent faire en sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de chose débile.

Je peux partir en paix, plus rien ne me retient ici...

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini, il n'est pas super long mais bon ce n'est pas grave, hein ?_

_Je suis désolé pour les scènes de combat mais je ne sais pas les écrire et j'avais aussi un peu la flemme._

_N'oubliez pas la petite review pour récompenser l'auteur^^_

_Bonne nuit._


	14. Kairô kairô no mi

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont mis une review, comme toujours, elles m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre, il vous dira ce qu'il va arriver à Fly. _

_Je pense qu'après ce chapitre il y en aura un autre et après ce sera un prologue, et oui ma fic et bientôt fini, sniff._

_Bref si vous voulez j'ai commençais une nouvelle fic qui sera sous la forme d'une suite de one shot aller voir le premier c'est assez bien : « Luffy 22 ans pirate », si vous allez voir laissez des commentaires car je ne posterais pas de new one shot si j'ai pas au moins 5 review._

_Enfin vous pouvez lire ce chapitre, je vous laisse en paix^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 14 :**

POV Ace :

On avait laissé Fly depuis quelque temps déjà quand nous arrivâmes à la grande porte, la sortie de la prison. Pour arriver jusqu'ici nous avons du tuer pas mal d'ennemis mais ils n'étaient que des marines qui nous ont torturés alors nous n'avons pas eu de pitié. Tout au long de la route, je voyais bien que Luffy commençait à faiblir, il ralentissait, très peu c'est vrai mais au fils du temps moi et Jinbei nous en étions rendu compte. Je ne posais pas de questions, je savais que s'étais à cause de son combat avec Magellan et de son empoisonnement qu'il restait un peu faible, on ne récupère pas tout de suite d'un si violent combat et je parle par expérience.

Jinbei ouvrit la porte d'impeldown et le jour inonda la pièce et me fit mal aux yeux, voilà quasiment quatre mois que je n'ai pas vu le soleil. Avant le soleil pour moi était juste une chose qui éclaire et réchauffe le monde mais maintenant il m'apparait comme la chose la plus belle du monde, enfin après la mer. Une explosion de bonheur eu lieu dans mon cœur quand mais yeux tomba sur cette gigantesque étendu bleue, magnifique. Je me rappelai maintenant pourquoi j'ai toujours voulut être pirate, c'est pour pouvoir naviguer librement sur les mers merveilleuses.

Me rappelant de la consigne de Fly, je sortis l'escargot phone qu'elle m'avait donné et appela le numéro enregistré. Une voix grave sortie de l'autre bout du fil.

- Moshi moshi.

- Heu, Conrad c'est Portgas D. Ace et…

- Ah, d'accord je comprends, je suis juste en face de la porte dans le bateau de la marine.

Après avoir dit ça, l'escargot phone a raccroché, je me suis ensuite tourné vers Jinbei et Luffy pour leur indiquer notre destination puis nous avons courus pour rejoindre le navire de la marine. Une échelle de corde s'est dépliée pour nous laisser monter. Sans nous poser de questions nous avons grimpé sur le pont, là-bas, ils furent accueillis par un homme, Conrad. Conrad n'avait pas le physique de l'homme que l'on cherche à embêter, il ne mesurait pas trois mètres et ne faisait pas deux cent kilo, non, il est grand, surement un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze et il a un corps musclé, finement musclé, témoignage d'un entrainement intensif, il a les cheveux châtains court et les yeux bleus. Sa peau bronzée et sourire joyeux, faisait que la première impression que l'on a sur lui est que c'est un homme sympathique.

- On n'a plus qu'à attendre Fly et ensuite nous en aurons fini avec Impeldown, dit Luffy.

- Non, on part maintenant, si Fly avait l'intention de venir elle serait déjà là.

- Mais si elle arrive ici et qu'on est plus là, rétorquai-je.

- Elle doit surement être morte désormais ou emprisonnée dans une cellule du sixième niveau.

Une énorme colère est apparut soudainement en moi. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses si horribles sur ma sœur, sur son capitaine sans avoir l'air de ressentir quoique ce soit ? Ne pouvant plus me retenir je l'ai pris à la gorge et l'ai claqué contre le mât, pour ensuite lui dire d'une voix chargée de toute la haine que contenait mon corps :

- Comment peux tu laissais ton capitaine livré ainsi à lui-même, tu laisses Fly mourir sans l'aider, tu es un horrible nakamas.

- Cod et 11, se défendit Conrad.

- C'est quoi ces codes ? je n'y comprends rien, dit Luffy.

- Se sont des règles à suivre qu'a établi Fly, répondit le médecin.

- Dit-nous qu'est-ce que cela signifie.

- **CODE 2 :** si un ennemi est trop puissant il nous faut prendre la fuite ** CODE 3 :** ne jamais lancer une offensive sur un ennemi trop fort sans en avoir reçu l'ordre **CODE 5 :** ne jamais se battre à proximité d'une base de la marine **CODE 6 :** se battre contre la marine seulement si vous êtes supérieur en nombre **CODE 11 :** ne jamais abandonner une mission en cours si cela mais en danger un membre de l'équipage.

- Et si je comprends bien, personne n'a le droit de désobéir à ces codes, demanda Luffy.

- Non, sinon croyez-moi je serai déjà dans cette prison pour récupérer mon capitaine. En plus il y a le code 11 et si jamais je ne le respecte pas Fly n'aura plus jamais confiance en moi.

- Le 11 celui qui dit qu'il ne faut pas mettre un nakamas en danger ? je ne vois personne en danger moi, répondit Luffy avec un air troublé.

- Jessy, un des mecs dont Fly est le plus proche est retenu en otage par Barbe Blanche, s'était le seul moyen qu'il nous laisse agir à notre guise.

Dire que je fus étonné était un euphémisme, mon oyaji garder un type en otage, comme un échange, il le tuera si je ne reviens pas en vie. Je lâchai Conrad quand je vis la tristesse qui inondée son regard, il se sentait tout aussi impuissant que nous car après tout cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait ma sœur et il devait énormément tout comme Luffy et moi. A contre cœur nous avons largué les amarres et commencé a nous éloigner de la prison, retenant nos larmes.

POV Extérieur :

La vague de poison rouge se renversa sur la mante-religieuse pour l'ensevelir. Malgré la force de l'impact Fly ne tomba pas, elle resta debout dans une attitude fière. Le poison se retira, il ne laissa sur son passage qu'une grande flaque mortel et un corps. Recouvert ainsi de poison on ne pouvait pas reconnaitre le corps de la jeune femme. Le poison dégoulinait le long de son corps, ses vêtements avait étaient rongés par le poison et des bouts de sa peau étaient comme brûlés.

Magellan sourit quand il vit son adversaire dans un état aussi pitoyable, il venait d'anéantir l'alliée du grand Yonkou Shanks le roux, Fly la mante religieuse dont la tête vaut 650 000 000 millions de Berry. Le directeur se redressa dans une posture fière et regarda le corps de son ancien adversaire entrain de se désintégrer complètement rongé par le poison.

Tout à coup le corps qui jusque là était debout s'écroula comme totalement dévertébré. La pirate leva la tête et avec le reste de ses force sourit à son ennemi, un sourire malicieux et triomphant. Magellan jusqu'à là fier de sa victoire, se retrouva intégralement déstabilisé par ce sourire. Fly allongée sur le sol parti dans un grand éclat de rire, malgré la souffrance, elle a rit car bientôt la douleur cessera et Magellan se rendra compte qu'il ne faut jamais affronter le plus grand allié d'un empereur.

Brusquement un grand coup de vent traversa l'enfer de la faim, provoquant le froncement de sourcils du directeur d'impeldown et fit redoubler le rire de la mante religieuse. Impeldown est un endroit totalement fermé, il est donc impossible qu'un si violent coup de vent le traverse. Regardant fixement le corps de la vaincu Magellan se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus qu'un tat de cendre, il s'approcha plus près d'elle et se baissa devant le tat de cendre. Il tendit la main pour toucher les reste du corps de Fly mais au moment où sa main entra en contacte avec cette poussière, il sentit soudain ses forces le quitter. Il tomba à genou et jura, ne comprennent pas ce qui lui arrivé.

Une nouvelle brise traversa la salle pour balayer les cendres, elles s'envolèrent sous le regard de l'homme poison mais celui-ci écarquilla les yeux devant ce spectacle. Les cendres ne volèrent pas au gré du vent comme elles auraient dû normalement, non elles avaient plutôt l'air de se regrouper et petit à petit elles ont prient une forme, plus les secondes passaient et plus cette forme devenait distinguable, elle ressemblait à un corps, le corps de Fly.

L'attraction cessa et Fly retomba au sol sans une seule égratignure comme si elle n'avait jamais combattu, elle se tenait là debout dans toute sa gloire devant Magellan qui la regardait sans en croire ses yeux. Il en était sûr, il l'avait vu au sol et sans pou, il était certain qu'elle était morte. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait être devant lui et en vie, il ne pouvait pas trop se poser de question car son cerveau était comme déconnecté mais il se releva tout de même et se mit en position de combat.

- Tu dois surement te poser des questions sur le pourquoi je sui en vie, non ? et bien il n'y a pas plus simple, c'est un fruit du démon.

- Un type logia, fruit de la poussière ou de la cendre c'est ça ?

- Non, de la poussière où de la cendre ne t'aurait pas affaiblit quand tu la touchée, répondit Fly

- On aurait dit comme si les cendres aspiraient mes forces, un peu comme du granit marin. A la fin de sa phase Magellan écarquilla les yeux puis il marmonna, comment ?

- Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu libérer Ace et Jinbei ?

- Du haki

- C'est aussi ce que je leur ai dit, mais c'est faux, je n'arrive pas encore à détruire le granit marin.

- Alors qu'elle est ton fruit du démon ?

- Un type logia et paramecia le Kairô kairô no mi, le fruit du granit marin, il est inutile si tu te bas contre quelqu'un dénué de pouvoir mais contre mais contre un utilisateur de fruit du démon il est invincible, c'est surement le plus puissant pouvoir qui existe au monde. Bon maintenant je dois finir ce combat et aller retrouvez mes frères et _lui _pour que je lui annonce la _nouvelle_.

Sans attendre elle tendit la main vers son adversaire et des lianes de kairôseki sortirent du sol pour venir se nouer tout autour du corps du gardien de prison, le plaquant au sol l'empêchant de bouger et le faisant ainsi grogner de frustration.

Fly le regarda quelques secondes avant de se détourner de lui pour rejoindre la sorti de cette prison qui l'a profondément dégoutée. Passant devant toutes les cellules, elle fit fît des prisonniers qui lui demandaient de les libérer. Elle n'avait pas le temps de libérer qui que se soit, elle devait rejoindre son équipage jusqu'au Mobydick et délivré Jessy car elle en était sûr, sa capacité à négocier lui aura fait défaut. Un petit sourire nait sur ses lèvres en pensant à son petit frère attaché au mat du Mobydick tout en gardant une expression sur de lui pour ne pas montrer sa peur.

POV Fly :

Alors que je montais dans les étages une pensée a fait son chemin dans mon esprit, je me suis soudainement rendu compte que je n'avais rien dit à Luffy et Ace pour avoir ainsi affronté de si grand danger, je me promis de leur infligés la correction qu'ils méritent, et en y pensant bien je dois aussi engueuler le vieux d'avoir laissait Ace aller à la poursuite de Barbe noire puis se sera au tour de Shanks, pff mon imbécile de mari n'est même pas capable de convaincre son homologue de faire rapatrier un de ses fils sur le champs.

Un éclat de rire joyeux sorti de ma bouche car après tout maintenant j'avais tout le temps qu'il faut pour les engueuler parce qu'ils étaient enfin sauvé. Je suis arrivais devant la porte de la prison et je suis vite sorti pour échapper à cet endroit infâme. Une fois sur les quais j'ai trouvé un bateau de la marine sur lequel je suis montée. J'ai déployé les voiles et le navire a commencé à s'éloigné. Plus qu'une chose était dans mon esprit :

Mes frères j'arrive !

_Enfin fini pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, enfin normalement si je n'est pas de problèmes._

_J'espère que vous êtes content que Fly ne soit pas morte, bon pour tous ceux qui voulez qu'elle meurt pour rendre ma fic plus passionnante je suis désolée mais je déteste tuer les gens et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai sauvé Ace^^_

_Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu._

_Allez voir ma nouvelle fic : Luffy 22 ans pirate_

_Et laissez une review pour l'auteur cela lui fait toujours plaisir^^_

_Bonne nuit et à samedi._


	15. Longue attente

**Chapitre 15 :**

Un énorme bateau était en approche du Mobydick, sa figure de proue représentait un magnifique papillon prenant son envole. Les pirates de Barbe blanche pouvait le voir clairement mais le bateau ne les atteindra pas avant une bonne quinzaine de minutes, ce qui laissa le temps aux pirates d'observer ce bâtiment. Il était très grand, presque aussi grand que le Mobydick, il avait trois mât ornaient de grandes voiles chocolat, surmontées de la tête de mort commune aux pirates de la mante-religieuse. Marco le second de l'équipage regardait le navire impressionné, car malgré son apparence de bateau enfantin avec le papillon, l'équipage qu'il transportait était l'un de plus redouté du nouveau monde. Le Phénix se tourna vers Jessy, le pauvre qui était toujours ligoté au mât du Mobydick, face à lui il lui dit :

- Voilà donc le bâtiment de Fly la mante-religieuse, tu sais qu'un papillon comme figure de proue n'impressionne personne ?

- « L'habit ne fait pas le moine », tu n'as jamais entendu ça le…piaf ? rétorqua la « mascotte ».

Marco lui jeta un regard noir puis se retourna vers le Butterfly. Il était de plus en plus proche et à cette distance, on pouvait parfaitement le voir. Une chose attira le regard du commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe blanche, le bois de la coque était intacte, brut comme s'il venait d'être poncé, chose étrange quand on sait que ce bateau a été construit il y a plusieurs années.

- Comment se fait-il que ton navire parait neuf ?

- Il est construit en bois d'Adam, le plus résistant du monde, qu'importent les épreuves qu'il traverse, boulets, feu, glace, le Butterfly restera toujours intact. Répondit Jessy.

Ils ne purent parler plus longtemps car le papillon venait d'accoster juste à côté du Mobydick. Sur le pont du bateau qui venait d'arriver on voyait tous les membres d'équipage qui s'activaient, chacun étaient à son poste. Au bout de quelques minutes l'agitation cessa et tout redevient calme, les hommes ne parlaient plus et le silence inonda vite les deux navires.

Un homme sur le pont du Papillon se détacha des autres, il continua d'avancer pour ensuite monter sur le pont du Mobydick. Plusieurs commandants réussirent à identifier l'homme, ces cours cheveux châtains, ces yeux bleus, cette peau bronzée, tous ces détaillent que l'on voit apparaitre sur trois avis de recherche différents, cet homme était un des triplé de l'équipage de la Mante-religieuse.

Qu'importe lequel des trois il était, on savait juste qu'il était fort, plus fort que le précédent membre qu'avait envoyé la Mante-religieuse. L'homme fit face sans crainte à celui que l'on appelait le « roi des mers », malgré son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, par rapport au capitaine il faisait petit. Cette constatation ne lui ni chaude ni froid car il parla d'une voix blasée à son interlocuteur.

- Je suis Yku, commandant de la seconde flotte de l'équipage de Fly la Mante-religieuse et je suis chargé en l'absence des autres commandants de l'intégralité de l'équipage, je suis ici pour attendre le retour de mon capitaine.

Sa voix était assurée, chacun de ses paroles et de ses mouvement montrait qu'il n'avait pas du tout peur de l'empereur. Sa voix froide fit frissonner bon nombre des membres de l'équipage de Barbe blanche, très peu son habitué à entendre quelqu'un parler ainsi à leur capitaine.

Tito fut fier de son effet, il venait de montrer par sa seule présence la force de son équipage. Il se retourna pour rejoindre son bateau mais à se moment il se rappela qu'il n'avait toujours pas vu Jessy alors que normalement il devrait être là, à la fin de son mouvement son regard croisa celui de quelqu'un qui lui semblait familier, en y faisant plus attention il reconnut la personne qu'il était entrain de regarder.

Il tomba à genoux, subitement submergé par un gigantesque éclat de rire, Yku n'a même pas pu se retenir ne serait ce qu'une seconde. Toujours en riant il tapa de son point sur le parquet du sol, des larmes de rires étaient au bord de ses yeux et menaçaient de couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas se retenir il continua de rire, tellement que ses côtés commençaient à le faire souffrir.

Son effet de gros dure, qui n'a pas peur devant le plus grand pirate du monde venait de tomber à l'eau mais Yku s'en moquait car il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rire. En se tournant il avait vu Jessy, totalement ligoté au mât, cette vision lui avait rappelé le jour où lorsqu'il avait affronté Mihawk, Fly l'avait attaché au mât durant une semaine pour le punir. Il avait trouvé cette situation hilarante quand sa capitaine l'avait fait, mais aujourd'hui il riait beaucoup plus.

La transpiration à coulé du crane des personnes qui regardaient la scène. Deux minutes plus tôt se tenait devant eux un homme froid qui les avait fait frissonner et maintenant ce même homme se rouler par terre mort de rire. Plus il y pensait plus les pirates de Barbe blanche se demandaient si l'homme était normal.

Au bout de quelques minutes Yku se releva et redevint sérieux en voyant Jessy lui lancer un regard noir. Il s'accroupit en face de son nakama, jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder le vieux capitaine puis se retourna vers son petit frère.

- Désolé Jessy mais je pense que tu vas devoir rester la pondant un petit bout de temps, il lui tapota l'épaule puis dit en riant, tu n'as pas de chance, d'abord t'es la mascotte et maintenant l'otage qu'on remettra comme money d'échange.

Yku repartit dans son rire en voyant l'expression de colère sur le visage de « l'otage ». Après cette courte discussion, il dit fit signe à Barbe blanche puis repartit sur son bateau en ignorant Jessy qui lui envoyait maintenant un regard de détresse.

Le soir même, le Red force fut en vue, cela n'étonna personne car tous était prévenu de son arrivé. Se fut donc sans surprise qu'ils virent Shanks et Tito le second de l'équipage de la Mante-religieuse débarquer sur le Mobydick.

Les deux empereurs ont discuté autour d'un verre de rhum pondant quelques temps, tandis que les deux équipages alliés s'étaient réuni sur le Butterfly pour le diner. La soirée fut conviviale malgré le fait que l'équipage du vieux ne se mêlait pas trop à celui des alliés, seuls les commandants s'autorisèrent le droit d'aller discuter avec Yku, Tito, Lucky roux, Yasopp et Ben Beckman.

POV Extérieur :

Cela faisait trois jours que Jinbei, Ace, Luffy et Conrad naviguaient en direction du Mobydick. Tout le long de la route Luffy n'a cessé de penser à sa grande sœur, parfois les larmes débordaient de ses yeux tout comme celle d'Ace. Conrad ne voulait pas penser que Fly était morte, cela lui faisait trop mal, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rejoindre ses frères pour qu'ils le rassurent et lui assurent que leur capitaine ne mourrait pas comme ça.

Une chose Inquiétait beaucoup Conrad, c'était de savoir comment annoncer à Shanks que Fly n'est pas rentrée avec eux. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer la colère de l'empereur tournée vers lui et il en tremblait d'avance.

A la barre Jinbei pouvait comprendre la tristesse que ressentaient les frères de Fly, lui ne pouvait pas comprendre leurs douleur car il ne connaissait pas la jeune capitaine. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'est s'occupait du bateau et les laisser seuls.

Un point blanc apparu à l'horizon et un sourire vient orner le visage du « paladin des mers » car le trois bateaux venaient d'apparaitre : le Butterfly le Red force et le Mobydick.

Quelques minutes plus tard le bateau jeta l'encre à côté de ses homologues. Les trois équipages étaient très pressés de revoir leurs Nakamas. Jinbei cria pour prévenir tout le monde puis monta sur le Mobydick où il fut accueillit par des claques dans le dos et un sourire du capitaine.

Quand Ace posa un pied sur le pont de son bateau des cris de joies furent émis par ses compagnons. Il continua de s'avancer, donna une accolade à Marco et Vista, il sera également la main de nombreuses personnes, il salua Shanks d'un léger signe de main, n'osant pas lui faire face à cause de l'absence de sa sœur.

Il se sentait honteux de ne pas avoir ramené sa sœur, mais encore plus de devoir le dire à son équipage et ses alliés, car il se dit que si l'empereur avait pactisait avec Fly c'est qu'il devait énormément l'apprécié, ou dans le cas contraire après des années de collaboration, leur lien doit être assez étroit.

Il ne remarqua que plus tard Luffy qui l'avait suivit. Avec un sourire quelque peu forcé il fit face à son « père ». Celui-ci avait l'air comblé de le revoir, telle en témoignait l'énorme sourire qui ornait son visage.

- Je suis content de te revoir mon fils.

- Moi aussi le vieux, on peut dire des choses sur la marine mais en tout cas impeldown c'est pas de la tarte, répondit Ace en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

C'est à ce même moment qu'arriva Conrad le dernier des triplés, il était identique au trois autre, il fut aussi sérieux que ses frères lorsqu'il fit face à Barbe blanche. Tous les membres de l'équipage du Newgate furent étonnés de la ressemblance entre les trois frères.

- Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces charmantes retrouvailles mais j'estime devoir me présenter dans les règles, dit Conrad d'une voix aussi froide que celle qu'avait utilisé Yku quelques jours plus tôt, je suis Conrad commandant de la troisième flotte de l'équipage de la Mante-religieuse.

- Et bien gamin, maintenant que tout le monde est là, ta petite capitaine pourrait venir me dire pourquoi tout le monde vient squatter mon bateau ? demanda l'empereur.

Conrad se retourna vers Jessy, s'agenouilla devant lui, sortit un petit canif de sa poche puis coupa les liens. Il aida ensuite son petit frère à se relever puis se retourna vers le capitaine pour lui donner la réponse à la question qu'il avait posée.

- Il ne sera pas possible de vers la capitaine, désolé.

Sa voix se brisa quand il dit le dernier mot, il fit volte face puis monta sur le Butterfly ignorant les nombreux regards que lui lançaient ses nakamas. Il partit vers sa chambre puis claqua la porte, ce son déclencha une foule de murmures, tout le monde se demandait où pouvait bien être la capitaine de l'équipage du Papillon.


	16. Gol D Fly

**Merci à Larme-noires pour la correction de mon histoire^^**

**Allez lire ses histoires, elles sont géniales**

**Chapitre 16 :**

**POV Extérieur :**

Fly était sur avançaient droit sur elle, comme pour venir à sa rencontre. Un son bateau de la marine quand elle vit trois ombres à l'horizon. Ces trois ombres sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la jeune capitaine. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses nakamas, ses frères et surtout, Shanks.

Quand elle y pensa, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé du temps avec son mari et l'équipage de ce dernier. Ils s'étaient vus juste avant que l'empereur n'aille rendre visite à son homologue. Chose qui remonte à quasiment six mois maintenant. Elle l'avait seulement eut à l'escargot phone lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé son échec pour convaincre Barbe blanche de faire revenir Ace.

Un petit rire lui échappa en pensant à cela, elle songea qu'il serait bon de trouver une sévère punition pour ne pas avoir réussi à faire changer l'empereur d'avis. Dans sa tête commençait à prendre naissance de nombreux scénarios de tortures, aussi douce que douloureuses. Elle poussa un éclat de rire sadique puis se retourna en direction des trois bateaux.

Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils quand remarquant quelque chose d'étrange. Les trois bateaux semblaient être en tous points identiques. Bizarre lorsque l'on sait que le Butterfly, le Mobydick et le Red Force sont tous les trois différent, très d'ailleurs_._ Pour confirmer ses doutes elle prit une longue vu pour mieux voir les bateaux qui se dirigeaient tout droit vers elle.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à ça. Un frisson de peur traversa son échine. Elle qui se croyait enfin libre de pouvoir retrouver toutes les personnes qu'elle aime, elle poussa un rire faux devant sa naïveté. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte avant. Jamais la marine ne pourra laisser de tel pirates leurs échapper.

Il est vrai que de perdre l'ex grand corsaire Jinbei, Monkey D. Luffy et Portgas D. Ace en une seule journée serai un coup dure pour la « JUSTICE ». Dans un sens Fly comprenait très bien ce que pouvait ressentir la marine actuellement. Elle pouvait donc aussi comprendre pourquoi ils se tournaient vers la dernière personne qui leurs était accessible. Elle. Mais il y avait une chose qui la tracassait. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?!

La jeune femme du Roux était une pirate bien entrainée et puissante. Elle pouvait s'opposer à des adversaires très puissants tel que Mihawk ou Magellan mais elle savait qu'aussi puissante qu'elle était, jamais elle ne pourrait faire face à la menace qui se dressait devant elle.

La mort dans l'âme elle fit face au danger qui se tenait devant elle. Son cerveau marchait à pleine régime, tentant de trouver un moyen de survivre le plus longtemps possible à ce qui lui faisait face. Mais dans aucun de ses scénarios elle n'arrivait à survivre aux cinq cent marines, quinze vice-amiraux et trois amiraux.

Ironique comme situation. Lorsque l'on se croit enfin hors de danger, une chose bien plus affreuse nous tombe dessus.

**POV EXTERIEUR :**

Dans un endroit reculé du nouveau monde. Trois équipages pirates s'étaient rencontrés. Il y a encore quelques minutes tous faisait la fête mais désormais un silence de mort régnait sur le Mobydick. Tous les pirates regardaient la porte par laquelle Conrad venait de partir. Tandis que les autres avaient tous des airs incrédules, Ace, Jinbei et Luffy baissèrent la tête.

Ce mouvement attira l'attention de beaucoup de gens. Chacun se tournèrent vers les trois hommes. Barbe blanche se dit soudainement qu'il n'avait jamais vu un air aussi triste et abattu sur le visage de son « fils ». De son côté, Shanks se fit la même réflexion en regardant Luffy. Dans tous ses souvenir, il revoyait le petit garçon un peu casse pied mais attachant le suivant tout le temps pour qu'il le prenne dans son équipage. Lui ne connaissait que le Luffy souriant et qui piquait des colères quand il se moquait de lui. Luffy n'avait jamais été aussi triste même quand lui et son équipage étaient repartis, surement parce qu'au fond de lui il savait…qu'ils se reverraient.

A cette constatation le sang de l'empereur se glaça. Fly ne reviendra pas. C'est pour ça que les trois hommes étaient si tristes. Tout à coup le roux sentit ses yeux le brûler légèrement mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer devant tous ce monde alors il prit une grande inspiration et ravala ses larmes. Il tourna doucement la tête vers les trois hommes.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda le capitaine du Red force.

Luffy releva lentement la tête pour faire face à son idole. Il tenta de maîtriser les tremblements de sa voix quand il lui répondit faiblement.

« Fly nous a sauvés. Elle nous a laissé partir devant pendant qu'elle retenait Magellan mais il est très fort. Elle n'était toujours pas revenue quand nous avons quitté Impel Downet elle ne reviendra jamais. Conrad lui-même l'a dit. »

Des larmes avaient commencées à couler silencieusement sur les joues de Luffy et d'Ace. Le plus jeune rabattant son chapeau sur ses yeux pour cacher ses yeux et la douleur qu'on pouvait y lire. Tous les autres pirates présents avaient baissé la tête comme pour rendre hommage à un grand pirate. Les hommes de Shanks aussi baissèrent tristement la tête, certains pleuraient, d'autres serraient les dents et fermèrent les yeux pour empêcher leurs larmes de couler. Surement par fierté. Les pirates de la mante religieuse eux, ne cachèrent pas leurs larmes. Tous sans exception pleuraient la mort de leur capitaine, de leur grande sœur.

Un bruit soudain leurs firent brusquement tourner la tête. Tous portèrent leur attention sur Shanks car bizarrement l'homme ne pleurait pas, il n'avait pas l'air triste, même pas un peu. Shanks riait. Un rire étrange, teinté de soulagement, de joie et d'amusement, oui l'empereur riait d'un rire très étrange. Le roux ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire, tout à coup il se sentait si stupide d'avoir eu de telles pensées.

« Dahahahaha ! Mais n'importe quoi ! Comme si Fly pouvait mourir face à Magellan ! Elle est trop forte pour lui. Si elle ne vous a pas rejoint tout de suite c'est qu'elle a surement dû jouer un peu avec lui. »

Après ce discours il reparti dans un rire, bientôt suivit de Ben, Yku et Tito. Maintenant qu'ils y pensaient c'est vrai qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour rien.

**POV Fly :**

Alors… ? Je ne pense pas pouvoir me battre contre autant de personnes, enfin les cinq cent marines passent encore mais les autres ça sera plus dur, trop même. Mais merde, je suis une pirate ! Je suis Fly la mante religieuse ! L'alliée de l'empereur Shanks le roux, sa femme ! Je ne suis pas rien ! Alors je ne vais pas mourir en affrontant la marine ! Je veux mourir pour une noble cause… bon, c'est vrai, mourir pour permettre à mes frères de s'enfuirent, c'est une noble cause. Mais ! Je ne mourrais pas avant de les avoir revu et de leurs avoir infligés une bonne correction !

Je continuais de regarder ces navires avancer vers moi. Etrangement, ils ne m'attaquaient pas. Je pense que c'est parce qu'ils me veulent vivante. Au bout de quelques minutes, je fus encadrée par les trois navires. Je vis trois formes sauter puis atterrir sur le pont juste devant moi. Les trois amiraux. Je ne les avais encore jamais vus. Je n'étais pas là quand Tito et Yku s'étaient fait attaquer, mais même sans connaitre Kizaru, je le détestais déjà. Il avait faillis tuer mon frère.

Je ne porte pas la marine dans mon cœur et je ne supporte pas les haut-gradés. Je les trouve trop arrogant, trop porté par leur (fausse) justice. Ils sont trop malhonnête aussi et trop fort. En fait je pense que c'est surtout parce qu'ils sont trop forts que je ne les aime pas. Ils sont forts donc ils peuvent faire du mal à mes amis et ma famille.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que l'on s'observait pour nous juger. J'ai bien regardé Akainu et Aokiji ne les ayant jamais vu en vrai même si grand-père Garp m'en avait déjà parlé. Il me disait toujours que le jour où j'entrerais dans la marine, il ferait en sorte que l'un des deux m'entrainent à devenir plus forte.

« Alors nous nous rencontrons enfin, Fly, la mante religieuse, alliée du roux. » Dit Akainu.

Rien qu'au ton dédaigneux qu'avait sa voix, je su tout de suite qu'en plus de ne pas l'aimer en temps qu'amiral, je ne l'aimerais pas tout court. Je lui répondis donc avec un timbre encore plus dédaigneux que le sien.

« Amiral Akainu. J'ai moi aussi entendu parler de vous mais à votre opposé, je n'étais pas pressée de vous rencontrer. »

L'amiral me fusillait du regard. Ma réplique n'avait pas dû lui faire plaisir. Aokiji, sentant que la discussion allait partir en guerre, décida de calmer le jeu.

« Pourquoi toi, alliée de Shanks, viendrais sauver un des « fils » de Barbe blanche ? Qui est donc, théoriquement, ton ennemie. »

Bon, lui il posait la bonne question mais je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Dans le monde je suis connue sous le nom de Fly la mante religieuse. La marine aussi ne connaissait que mon pseudonyme. Ils ne savent pas mon nom de famille et donc mon ascendance. Mais ils savaient qu'Ace était le fils de Gol D. Roger. Si je leurs dis qu'il est mon frère, ils feront vite le lien et s'en serait fini de ma vie paisible.

« Je suis venu sauver mon frère. C'est le devoir d'une grande sœur.»

Mince. Je n'avais en fait réfléchie plus longtemps. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de ma bouche.

« Ton frère§ Portgas D. Ace ? » Demanda Kizaru avec étonnement et suspicion.

« Ouais, le fait qu'il soit avec Barbe blanche ne change rien pour moi. Il reste toujours mon frère.

_Le fils du roi des pirates. Cela veut dire que toi aussi tu es sa fille ? » M'interrogea Akainu d'un ton bien plus dur qu'auparavant.

« Laissez mon père en dehors de cette histoire. Il est mort. Nous sommes peut-être ses enfants mais nous n'avons rien à voir avec lui.

« Vous êtes pourtant tous les deux des pirates comme lui. Pour moi ça ne fais aucune différence, vous êtes de la vermine qu'il faut exterminer. » Déclara rageusement Akainu.

Je le fusillais du regard. Je ne supportais pas que l'on parle ainsi de mon père et de mon frère. Je n'avais peut-être pas beaucoup de souvenirs de mon père mais je me rappelais parfaitement les moments que nous avions partagés. Ace le détestait mais moi je l'avais connu. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, qu'il_nous_ aimait. Je me rappelais les fois où il revenait sur notre île. Dès qu'il arrivait, il prenait maman dans ses bras puis venait vers moi avec un grand sourire. Il me prenait ensuite dans ses bras et me portait, il me faisait tournoyer et m'emmenait à l'étage pour me faire prendre mon bain. Tout en me lavant les cheveux, il me racontait des histoires, celles qu'il vivait avec ses nakamas. Il continuait en me séchant les cheveux puis lors du repas devant maman qui écoutait en souriant. Après manger, il me mettait au lit et me racontait d'autres aventures pour m'endormir. Il revenait au moins trois fois par ans toujours avec son éternel sourire.

J'avais essayé de raconter ses aventures à Ace. Lui parler de notre père mais il ne voulait pas écouter. Les seules histoires qu'il voulait bien écouter étaient celles parlant de notre mère. Je ne lui en voulais pas, je savais qu'il était juste en colère. Il aurait voulus que papa soit là aussi pour lui mais il était aussi en colère contre lui car s'il avait été là, maman aurait accouchée en temps et en heures et elle ne serait pas morte.

Je secouais la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. J'avais trois amiraux devant moi, prêt à me tuer.

« Tu as aussi sauvé le chapeau de paille et Jinbei, quelle sont tes liens avec eux ? » Interrogea Aokiji.

« Ace aime bien Jinbei et Luffy est aussi mon frère. »

Les trois amiraux furent surement étonnés par ma réponse mais ne montrèrent rien.

« Comment ? Il a dix-sept ans. Gol D. Roger est mort il y a vingt ans ! » S'exclama Akainu.

« Luffy n'est pas notre frère de sang, on a juste grandi ensemble mais c'est tout de même mon petit frère. »

Aokiji acquiesça.

« Alors rend-toi et nous ne ferons aucun mal à tes, précieux, frères. »

Un rire sarcastique m'échappa.

« Sachez que je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. Vous les capturerez dès que vous en aurez l'occasion.

_Dans ce cas nous allons devoir utiliser la force. » Informa Kizaru.

Il tirait un rayon laser à l'aide de son doigt. Laser qui s'écrasa contre mon front sans me faire aucun mal.

« Je ne compte pas rester ici et attendre que vous me capturiez. Vous le savez au moins ? » Dis-je d'un ton moqueur.

« Et comment comptes-tu t'échapper ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es encerclée. » Rétorqua Kizaru.

«Que cette journée reste à jamais celle où vous avez failli capturer le capitaine Gol D. Fly. »

Je vis l'amiral Akainu m'envoyer un jet de lave mais c'était trop tard. Mon corps s'était déjà dissous en une fine poussière de granit marin qui fut bien vite emportée par le vent. En m'éloignant, j'entendis distinctement Akainu pousser un cri de rage.

Maintenant je peux retrouver ma famille sans crainte. J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'arriver à destination mais au moins je peux réfléchir à une punition pour Ace et Luffy. Quand je pense qu'ils m'ont tous le deux désobéis. Franchement dites leurs de ne pas s'approcher du danger et eux, ils y plongent dedans tête baissée.


	17. Discution salée

_Je suis de retour ! Non, vous n'hallucinez pas, je suis bien là et cette fois avec un vrai chapitre ! Le dernier de cette histoire, sniff._

_J'ai abandonné l'idée de faire un os pour la fin, je la mets la et puis je ferais d'autres os autre part^^_

_Merci pour les review de soutient, elles m'ont boostées, je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas laisser mes lecteur sur leur faim plus longtemps._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

- Bon, je commence par qui ?

Tous tournèrent la tête vers la figure de proue du Mobydick. Sur celle-ci se tenait une femme, pas n'importe qu'elle femme, l'une des plus fortes femmes du nouveau-monde, la fille de l'ancien roi des pirates, la capitaine alliée de Shanks le roux, sa femme. Gol D. Fly.

Depuis une semaine personne ne l'avaient vu, ils avaient tous entendu dire qu'elle avait rencontré les trois amiraux de la marine et une force naval comparable à un buster call alors qu'elle était en train de les rejoindre.

Mais la marine ne parle pas de ses échecs, alors aucun pirates des trois équipages ne savaient comment allait la jeune capitaine. Ils s'étaient tous inquiétés et la voir là, devant eux, enfin, ils ne savaient pas comment réagir.

Shanks se décida à refermer la bouche, sortant ainsi de son béatement, mais il rouvrit vite la bouche pour replonger dans la stupeur.

Ace et Luffy étaient dans le même état. Tous les deux avaient cru que leur sœur était morte, ils avaient cru perdre encore un membre de leur si petite famille. Ils n'auront surement pas réussi à supporter encore une mort. Ils sont peut-être des pirates mais la perdre les auraient anéantis.

Conrad et Yku s'étaient étouffés avec le saké qu'ils buvaient et continuaient encore à tousser.

Tito lui souriait à pleine dent, il n'a jamais douté du retour de sa sœur, il devait d'ailleurs être le seul.

Jessy avait du mal à retenir ses larmes quand il sauta dans les bras de sa sœur pour qui il s'était tant inquiété.

Fly fut surprise mais elle resserra ses bras autour de sa « mascotte ».

Le voir si ému lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais elle refoula ses larmes et se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère.

- On fera des câlins plus tard Jess, j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment.

Fly regarda les gens qui l'entourent, un à un, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Barde-blanche, Shanks, Ace et Luffy. Elle fronça les sourcils et s'adressa directement au quatre hommes.

- Qui se propose en premier ?

Les deux empereurs ne comprenaient visiblement pas de quoi parlait la seule femme des environs, mais Ace et Luffy avaient l'air de parfaitement savoir ce qui aller ce passer et ils paraissaient même en avoir peur. C'est pour cela que le plus rapidement possible ils pointèrent chacun du doigt un des deux empereurs. Ace préféra Shanks tandis que Luffy se contenta de Newgate.

- Lui d'abord ! prononcèrent t-ils simultanément.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite puis voulant tous les deux allers dans les sens de l'autre, ils pointèrent du doigt le premier choix de l'autre.

- LUI ! répétèrent-ils.

Les deux frères se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à montrer le même homme du doigt.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu se décider, une main particulièrement virulente attrapa l'oreille du chapeau de paille. Il ouvrit de grand yeux horrifiés puis supplia son frère du regard mais celui-ci ne lui accordé aucune attention, trop occupé qu'il était à souffler de soulagement.

Fly jeta Luffy sur le pont, elle mit tellement de force dans son bras que lorsque la tête de Luffy rencontra le sol, il fut quasiment assommé. Il n'eu même pas le temps de se redresser que sa sœur commença à l'engueuler.

- Impeldown ? Sérieusement ? Pourquoi pas Marineford temps que t'y es ?!

- Mais Ac…

Elle lui décolla une gifle quand il essaya de parler. Réduisant toute protestation à néant.

- J'ai bien suivis ton parcourt ! tu apparais pour la première fois car tu as combattu un capitaine de la marine ! Morgan, Smoker, Aokiji… pour ne citer qu'eux. Quelle est la chose que j'ai toujours dit ?

- Heu c'est…

Cette fois il fut coupé par un coup de pied dans les côtes. Même si la question lui était posée directement, il n'a visiblement pas le droit de répondre.

- Ne jamais s'attaquer a un haut gradé de la marine ! JAMAIS ! Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu leurs déclare carrément la guerre ! D'abord la base du G-8, puis enies lobby et maintenant Impeldown ! QU'as-tu dans la tête ? Espèce d'inconscient.

- Et ne me dis pas que tu as juste voulus sauver les gens que tu aimes parce que sinon je te tus. Tu ne dois, sous aucun prétexte, te mettre en danger. Je suis là justement pour réparer tes erreurs et te sauver. Tu n'as pas un cerveau assez évolué pour sauver une personne !

Elle l'attrapa les bords de sa chemise puis attira son visage vers elle et elle lui cria en pleine face.

- TU ES UN IMBECILE AU CAS OU TU NE L'AVAIS PAS REMARQUE !

Un coup de poing qui casserait le nez de n'importe qui atterrit en plein dans le visage du chapeau de paille.

Luffy se sentait tout penaud, cela faisait des années que sa sœur ne l'avait pas engueulé comme ça et il se sentait un peu honteux, il avait surtout mal, il avait oublié que lorsqu'elle été énervé elle utilisait sont fluide.

Autour d'eux, les réactions était partagée, beaucoup riait, d'autre avait mal pour Luffy et le reste était trop étonné par la scène pour réagir.

Ace, même s'il ne voulait pas le montrer, tremblait de peur. Il est rare que sa sœur soit si en colère. Avant, elle se contentait d'un ou deux coup et après elle se calmait mais là… Ce qu'il craignait le plus est qu'elle soit si violente avec son petit frère. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle fasse du mal à Lu qui l'inquiétait, c'est le fait qu'elle soit si en colère dès le début.

Quand ils vivaient sur leur île tous ensemble, avec Sabo, Fly les disputait fréquemment mais ses disputes on un mode de fonctionnement : d'abord, elle demande qui est volontaire mais même si il y a des volontaire ça ne change rien, elle a déjà choisit par qui elle commence. Le premier qui passe a de la chance, car elle commence toujours par celui contre lequel elle est le moins en colère. Quand ils étaient petits, c'est toujours par Sabo qu'elle commençait. Puis ensuite elle passait des personnes contre lesquelles elle était de plus en plus en colère. Avant après Sabo, c'était Luffy car c'est toujours lui qui faisait les bêtises et elle finissait par Ace car s'était le plus vieux donc il devait être responsable.

Intérieurement Ace priait pour être le second, il priait tellement fort qu'il n'a pas remarquait que son frère et sa sœur en avaient fini avant qu'un coup sur la tempe le fit valser à l'autre bout du bateau.

- Espèce d'idiot irresponsable !

Elle arriva devant lui et empoigna une poignée de ses cheveux pour lever sa tête à hauteur de la sienne.

- Je croyais t'avoir assez informé des dangers de la vie de pirate mais toi tu es trop têtu pour écouter ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de ce que je dis, HEU !

- Je ne…

- Ta gueule ! tu le ferme quand je parle ! je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher des grands corsaires et tu en attaque un ! Sans raison en plus ! tu ne devais pas non plus approcher des empereurs mais tu n'en fais qu'a ta tête ! Tu vas voir Shanks sur son île, comme ça ! Tu sais qu'il aurait pu te tuer avant même que tu n'ouvre la bouche ?

- Luffy il…

- Je ne veux rien savoir ! Tu déclare dans tout grande-line que tu es celui qui va tuer Barbe-blanche amis tu n'es qu'un gamin qu'il aurait écrabouillé avec son petit doigt ! Heureusement que tu es chanceux sinon il y a belle lurette que tu serais mort !

Elle lui mit une gifle. Des larmes montrèrent aux yeux d'Ace sous la douleur cuisante.

- Tu vas à la poursuite d'un homme, sans l'accord de ton capitaine, si tu avais un peu de jugeote tu saurais que ça veut dire que tu ne t'en sortirais pas vivant ! J'espère que tu le sais au moins ? Si on n'avait pas était là pour te sauver tu serais mors !

- Il a tué mon frère ! Je dois le venger !

Pendant un instant la mante religieuse ne dit plus rien. Soudainement, elle lâcha son frère, le laissant tomber mollement sur le sol dur.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et elle lui prit la main, tendrement, comme la sœur qu'elle était, voulant rassurer son petit frère.

- Tu le vengeras, un jour. Juste, deviens plus fort, tellement fort pour que le battre ne soit qu'une formalité. Ne l'approche pas avant d'être plus fort.

C'est des yeux remplis d'espoir qu'il leva vers sa sœur.

- Ace, Luffy. vous êtes des pirates, forts, vaillant, courageux et très stupide.

D'un coup les deux frères se retrouvèrent avec une énorme bosse au sommet du crâne. Celui la ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.

Barbe-blanche fut étonné quand la jeune femme se tourna vers lui, il ne croyait pas qu'elle serrait capable de le réprimander, lui.

- Vous !

Elle le pointa du doigt furieusement.

- Moi ? demanda t-il incrédule.

- Oui vous ! Vous êtes aussi stupide et irresponsable que les deux gamins qui me servent de frères. Quand on sait que notre « fils » va tout droit vers la mort, on le retient !

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et rétorqua comme pour se défendre.

- Vous connaissez Ace aussi bien que moi, vous savez qu'il n'écoute personne quand il est décidé à faire quelque chose.

Elle se redressa dans une position fière.

- Il m'a toujours écouté moi ! Vous savez pourquoi ?

L'empereur ne put répondre car elle enchaîna.

- Quand il ne m'écoute pas je l'assomme et je l'attache, je le laisse là jusqu'à ce qu'il est tellement faim qu'il me promette de m'écouter. Figurez-vous que ça marche.

Barbe-blanche rit. Ce rire détendit immédiatement l'atmosphère qui s'était alourdi depuis que Fly avait commencé à hurler sur le plus grand pirate de cette aire devant son équipage au complet.

Une fête commença alors, réunissant tous les équipages jusqu'à lors « ennemis ».

Shanks buvait du saké tout en soupirant de soulagement. Il avait réussi à échapper à la colère de sa femme.

Mais alors qu'il allait avaler une autre gorgé de son breuvage, il senti une présence derrière lui et un souffle dans son coup.

- Tu croyais vraiment y échapper ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à un baiser de retrouvaille, cette phrase le figea.

- Tu es totalement inutile. Je t'ai juste demandé de convaincre un vieil homme et tu n'y arrive même pas. Je ne vais pas te crier dessus, ce serait trop facile après tout tu es celui contre lequel je suis le plus énervé, à cause de toi mes frères ont faillit mourir.

A ce stade de la conversation, le roux n'osait même pas respirer, tout son être tremblait de peur à l'idée d'entendre la sentence.

- Tu es, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, privé de sexe.

Froid, glacé, mort. Voilà comment ce sentait Shanks et glacé de peur est un moindre mot, il a totalement été foudroyé d'effroi.

Fly pouffa en voyant la réaction de son amant, mais le temps n'était plus aux rires. Elle monta sur une table, et petit à petit gagna l'attention de tout le monde.

- Bon, je suis contente que tout le monde aillent bien. Je veux féliciter Tito pour avoir menait l'équipage en mon absence, Yku pour avoir était chercher Shanks et Conrad pour m'avoir amené jusqu'à Impeldown et avoir ramené mes frères en vie, je vous en serais toujours reconnaissante.

Des sourires apparurent sur les visages de trois hommes cités, ils se sentaient fier d'avoir était félicité ainsi devant tant de pirates de renommé mondiale.

- Bon, j'ai fini, merci de m'avoir écouté.

Un air penné vit le jour sur le visage de Jessy quand Fly descendit de la table sous les applaudissements. Mais elle remonta vite en riant.

- Je rigole, je n'ai pas fini. Franchement, je suis obligé de louer l'homme, le pirate, la « _mascotte_ » la plus courageuse de Grande-line. Jessy, je suis fière de toi, tu as fais face, seul, à un grand empereur et tu as survécus. C'est pour cela que j'ai l'honneur, en ce jour, de te destituer, officiellement, de ton titre de mascotte de l'équipage, a partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es un homme.

Les rires et les applaudissements fusèrent alors que les joues de Jessy étaient toute rouges.

- Que la continue !

_ Voilà c'est fini^^_

_Je suis sur cette histoire depuis six mois et je suis contente de l'avoir fini, j'espère que vous aussi._

_Nésitez pas à me mettre des review^^, dîtes moi aussi si vous voulez un os sur un événement qui a été survolé dans ma fic._

_Un sur le mariage de Shanks et Fly est prévu ainsi qu'un sur son enfance._

_Donnez moi des idées^^_

_PS : aux lecteurs de mes autres fictions, j'arrive, je met d'autre chapitre bientôt mes j'ai des exams dans 1 mois et j'ai pas trop le temps, samedi 1er juin, il y aura un nouveau chapitre de « Luffy 22 ans pirate »._

_AU REVOIR A TOUS, je suis ravi que vous m'ayez suivit jusque là^^_

_FLYde1P_


End file.
